If only
by Foxy Angel
Summary: ::complete:: Mulan faces the greatest challenge ever, those crazy Huns are at it again, and what about Shang?? read and find out, i never was really good with writing summaries, cuz i tend to ramble on and on... whatever.
1. A Greater Evil

In Northern China, the Hun clan awaited news on Shan Yu's campaign. They have waited for centuries to see China as theirs, but only recently has it been so tangible, especially with Shan Yu to lead them. Shan Yu was indestructible, and with the shrewd Cheng as his right-hand man, they were an invincible force.  
The clansmen were gathered around the fire when Cheng had returned. He had escaped, but Shan Yu had not. The clansmen were stunned. Shan Yu had seemed so strong and unbeatable.   
Of course, Cheng embellished the tale of Shan Yu's destruction. He told them that the Chinese mercilessly tortured Shan Yu, and that he had been savagely killed by a woman warrior. Everything went as he had hoped—the Huns were even more riled up than before, and they had more desire to fight the Chinese.   
Se Won, the son of Shan Yu, had hoped that once he obtained rule, he would restore peace among the Huns. Some of the clansmen were supportive of Se Won, while others showed their support for Cheng. The two groups immediately got into disagreement as to who should lead.   
There was a sorceress who lived among the Huns. She was shocked upon hearing of Shan Yu's death, although she did not quite believe Cheng's story. She went to her tent and fell asleep, dreaming of the days that she was still Shan Yu's wife.

__

"Mommy! Wake up! Look what Daddy got me!"the little girl said in a sing-song voice. She was dressed in fox pelts and leather sandals, with her long hair tied in a knot.  
"Don't bother your mother, darling. She is tired. Let's play some more with your new bow and arrow set."  
"You got her what?!" the young woman exclaimed, rising immediately to see her 4-year old daughter holding the bow. "Shan Yu! Explain this to me!"  
"Oh, I got Cheng to make this for her," he simply explained. "She saw all the other children playing with their own bow and arrow set, and she got jealous. So, I got her one too. Don't be angry, my love." He said, kneeling beside her. He then held her head and gently kissed her on the cheek.  
"Well, all the other children she plays with are boys!" said the young woman, brushing off her husband. "I have a right to be angry, seeing my little girl holding a weapon. Don't encourage her!" She then said to the child, "Jian, wouldn't you rather play with your doll, like the other girls? Or maybe strengthen your magic skills so you can be just like mommy?"  
"No," the girl answered. "I want to be just like Daddy!"  
"Now, Jian. Show your mother your powers to make her happy again," Shan Yu said, smiling proudly at his daughter.  
"Oh, alright" and with that, the little girl lifted her hand, and the flowers which were once firmly planted on the ground were now hovering towards the young woman. "There!" the little girl said with a smile.  
"Thank you" the young woman said. She then laughed and joined her husband and daughter in their game.

A small, old woman entered the room, sunlight peering through the tent opening. The woman walked to the bedside and awakened the sorceress. "Are you okay? It is already past dawn."  
"Shan Yu's dead," she replied coldly while looking at a miniature bow and arrow set on the floor.  
"I know. Killed by a young woman" the old woman said. "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
The sorceress chuckled dryly. "About what? The girl? Nothing. If Shan Yu should die at the hand of a young maiden, he deserved it. What can I do anyway? I'm too weak to use my powers."  
The old woman shrugged. "Well, I will just leave you alone now. There is a meal waiting for you outside if you are hungry."  
"Wait!" the sorceress said. "Is there any news now on who our leader will be?"

The old woman turned around. "No, not yet. There is an argument among the men on who should lead. Cheng said he was the closest to Shan Yu, so he should lead. Se won says that he should lead since he is the natural heir. I'm not going to be surprised if a civil war erupts." Then, the old woman left the sorceress alone again.  
She walked over to her table with a box in her hand. She sat herself on the ground and placed her box on the table. For a while, she just stared at this box. An intricately designed box made of pine, painted green with gold tints. Outside, she could hear the arguments among the men of the camp; the children were playing as if nothing had happened. She could smell the cooking of the women. She gently lifted the lid to view its contents: some oils, elixirs, potions, a bunch of dried flowers, and a dagger. Just as she was about to reach in, the same woman who came by earlier opened the door.  
"What do you want?" she said angrily as she lowered the lid to the box.  
"I wanted to see how you were. I brought you soup" The old woman replied, and she placed the bowl on the table, next to the box. "What were you about to do?"  
The sourceress glared at her. "Nothing. Go away." But, before she could reach for her box, the old woman grabbed it from the table and opened it. She then looked back at her. "Were you reaching for this?" the old woman pulled out the dagger.  
She scoffed. "No. I am not suicidal, if that's what you are thinking. I was merely looking at my possessions. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"I fear for you" the old woman said. "You have gone through many terrible experiences in your life. And-"  
"Save it, old hag." she said. "I already told you, I am not going to kill myself."  
"I will leave you alone now. Promise me you will come out of here by dinner time."  
The sourceress, not realizing how hungry she was, immediately took up the soup. She looked back at the box. The flowers brought back stinging memories of her daughter. The potions and elixirs have been handed down from her mother, who was also a sourceress. The dagger was fashioned by Shan Yu especially for her, in case there was any trouble. Engraved on the hilt, "for my darling." The sorceress put her belongings back in the wooden box once she heard a stirring outside her tent. She walked outside to see a whole congregation gathered there.  
"The decision to choose a leader is yours," Cheng said. "We cannot make this decision ourselves. We will agree with whomever you choose."  
The sorceress replied sourly, "Can't you fools do anything without my help? It will take me a while to think about it." She returned to her tent and lied down on her cot.  
Cheng entered the tent and stood at the entrance, staring back at her.  
"What do you want?" the sorceress asked, annoyed at his barging in.  
"I want you to choose me," he replied, walking closer to her.  
"Why should I?" she asked. She stared him in the eye as he daringly bent down over her.  
"Because, I know where your daughter is," Cheng replied.  
She looked back at him, stunned. "She disappeared a long time ago. Everyone else thinks she's dead."  
"But you can sense her, right? I know you have not given up hope that she could still be alive," Cheng said. "And she is alive. I saw her." He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "It would be impossible for me to get to her if Se Won were leading."  
"Leave me alone," the sorceress said. "I'll think it over." She pushed Cheng away. She collapsed on the bed, crying hysterically. 

__

"Jian! come here!! please come!!" the young woman cried. She scanned her surroundings: the river, the trees, the rocks. her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"  
"I think she's gone," Shan Yu said, trying to catch up with his wife.  
"She can't just disappear into thin air like this! She's here somewhere. We just have to find her…" she cried while circling the tree, hoping her daughter would reveal her hiding spot.  
"She has been gone for three days now!" Shan yu cooly said. "She could have been eaten by wolves or fallen into a hole. Either way, she is—"  
"Don't you dare say it!" she snapped. "I know you could care less. You have your other wives and children, and I have her. Without her, I have nothing. You had something to do with this, didn't you? I know it! " She then averted her attention to beyond the hill. "My darling! Mother's here! Come here!!!"  
Shan Yu then grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me! She's gone! I wish she were here, but she's not. Accept that." 

The sorceress went outside, after getting properly dressed, and announced Cheng as the leader. Se Won had agreed in a very dignified manner. The men did start talking again about advances on the Imperial City. Cheng told her that her daughter was in the Imperial City, so she would accompany him and the rest of the army on their travel. So she went inside my tent and began packing up.  
She could hardly believe that she was going to see her daughter. She wonder if Jian remembered her. Where was she living? What was she doing? She would be a young woman now.  
The old lady hollered from outside the tent. "Cheng has gathered his things and says you both will leave in the morning. Are you ready?"  
"If I hadn't had so many interruptions, maybe I would be done already!" the sorceress snapped.  
"You know," the old lady began, "maybe you should give this up. Your daughter is living among _them_. She is not the same little girl; she's all grown up now. What if she doesn't want to be with you?"  
She looked coldly at the woman. Those words stung true at her breast, but she did not accept it. "I will need my rest, if I'm going to travel tomorrow."  
"Fine then," and with that the old woman exited the tent.  
"May I enter?" Cheng asked.  
"Yes," the sorceress replied. "I've been meaning to ask you—how did you know where she was?"  
"I really don't want to have to tell you this," Cheng said. "Shan Yu went into the Imperial City with your daughter and sold her to a brothel." Cheng went on to explain to her how Shan Yu wanted money for more liquor. She didn't understand why Shan Yu would want anything Chinese, but she was too angry to think it all through clearly.   
Cheng and the sorceress exited the tent with her belongings. All the men were assembled that morning on their horses.   
"Cheng," the man asked cautiously, "are you sure it is wise for a woman to accompany us?"  
"It's okay," Cheng muttered. "She'll be gone soon enough."  
Cheng looked around, at the soldiers behind him, and the sorceress to his left, then turned to the man on his right. "Is everyone ready to go?" The man nodded, and after a quick prayer to Shan Yu, Cheng led the Huns eastward.  
The day was tiresome. They traveled a long way before stopping at the sight of the Great Wall. By then it was sunset, and Cheng ordered everyone to rest before the ambush at midnight.

Cheng entered his tent, starting to take off his pants. The sorceress followed. "Let's make this quick," he said to her. She submitted to him, and lifted up her long dress and laid down on the floor. He took his place over her and began pushing himself into her. She allowed her mind to drift from her current setting and to hers and her daughter's reunion. After a short while, he pulled out, and started putting his pants back on.  
"Cheng," she asked. "Are you sure that she's there?"  
"Yes," he replied as he tied the belt around his waist to hold his pants in place. "I was there when she was sold."  
"You were?!" the sorceress asked, stunned. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
"Why would I? He was only doing what he thought was best for his daughter," Cheng said ominously. He picked up his dagger and started towards her. "Besides, he was mad at me for having raped her earlier that day." He leaned over, pressed his lips violently on hers, and jutted the dagger into her stomach.  
Outside of the tent, a deafening cry could be heard throughout the whole surrounding area. The Hun soldiers accompanying him ignored it and went on eating their meal. The soldiers who heard it at the Great Wall mistook it to be an animal and went on about their duties.  
A soldier came into Cheng's tent later and informed him that many soldiers were at the Great Wall already—more than we had expected. Despite our strength, Cheng knew they couldn't possibly win against them.   
"Tell the men to stay tented a few days longer, then attack at Xu's word," Cheng commanded the soldier. "Now send Xu in here." The soldier nodded. He couldn't help but stare at the woman's dead body with a dagger protruding from her stomach "She fell on it," Cheng explained. He nodded again before exiting the tent.  
The man who rode to the right of Cheng earlier entered the room. "What is it?" he asked.  
"I'm going to leave you in charge. I'm going to give myself up and tell them that I want to strike a treaty with the Emperor. They will take me to the Imperial City. Once you see the guard on the Great Wall decreasing, you attack and lead the men towards the Imperial City."  
Xu, seeing many flaws in this plan, only nodded. "What are you going to do with her?" he pointed at the body.  
"She's coming with me," Cheng replied.  
Later, Cheng came out of his tent, carrying the sorceress. He first got on his horse, then had Xu help him position the body so that she was riding in front of him. Cheng said goodbye and rode away from the camp, heading towards the Great Wall.  
Soldiers on the Great Wall saw the figure on horseback and immediately started shooting arrows at it. Cheng used the sorceress's body to shield him from the arrows, and took out a white cloth and started waving it. Once the soldiers saw the figure wave a white cloth, they stopped. A soldier at the foot of the Wall went to investigate it.  
"My wife! My wife!" Cheng screamed, clinging to the body. "You killed my wife."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you shouldn't be travelling so late at night," the soldier said.  
"We wanted to get to the Imperial City as fast as we could," Cheng said.  
"Who are you?" the soldier asked.  
Cheng replied, "I am the leader of the Huns. I wanted to make peace with the Emperor. I want the fighting to stop."  
Feeling guilty for having killed his wife, they promised escort him to the palace right away.


	2. Return to Normalcy?

Mulan had rehearsed over and over in her mind what she would say to her father. She would show him the sword and the emperor's crest and beg for his forgiveness. When her father dropped the sword and hugged her, she was overwhelmed with all the feeling of belonging. He hugged her, not because she had saved all of China, but because she was his daughter. She had not shamed him after all—that's all she really wanted.   
And even more surprising, Captain Li Shang had come personally to return her father's helmet. He didn't act the same, though, as he was on the battlefield. He seemed a bit more unsure—a little more off guard. The truth was, he didn't know what to expect with her. At first she was the awkward, clumsy Ping, and she ended up being hero of China. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met.  
Mulan invited him to stay for dinner, and he accepted; dinner was to be in a few hours. Granny Fa, Fa Li, and Fa Zhou had gone inside to prepare dinner for their daughter and their guest, and Li Shang and Mulan were left alone. For the first few minutes they could do nothing but briefly smile at one another before looking away in shyness. She was never good at keeping up with conversations, and he had no idea how to begin talking to her. What finally broke the silence was the playful little dog. Little Brother, with the trail of chickens following closely behind, ran towards its owner and her companion, pouncing onto the latter.  
"Little brother! get off of him!" Mulan said while trying to pull the drooling dog away from her former commanding officer. "I'm really sorry about all this."   
The chickens that followed the dog squawked loudly, and feathers were everywhere. Mulan frantically ran to the shed to get the chicken feed, and successfully diverted the chickens away from Captain Li.  
"It's alright," Shang said, trying to mask the uneasiness in his voice. He picked up Little Brother and handed him to Mulan. Mulan cradled the dog lovingly.  
"Awww… I missed you soo much, Little Brother. I missed my good doggy. Yes, I did, yes I did!" Mulan then stopped once she realized Shang was still next to her. She let the dog go and turned to Shang. "I'm sorry about all that. He just gets excited sometimes."  
Their attentions returned to the frolicsome dog. It ran around with the chickens, and blindly ran into the tree. Both winced at the sight of the impact, and they were silent once again.  
Mulan walked over the bridge and looked at her reflection on the water beneath. She stared at her reflection intently. Interrupting the silence, Shang said, "I just wanted to say I am very sorry for having left you…."  
"Please," Mulan replied. "It's already forgotten. Anyway, I understand that you did what you had to do."  
"But it was inexcusable," Shang answered, his eyes looking at his shifting feet.  
Mulan shifted herself closer to Shang and looked up at his face to make eye contact. "I forgive you. Friends?"  
Shang looked back at her and smiled. "Friends."  
They smiled appreciatively at each other. Shang asked, "By the way, how's your side? Is it getting better?"  
"The doctor gave me some ointment that he said would ease the pain and make the scar less visible," Mulan replied. "When I look at it now, I can't even tell that I was ever struck there. It hurts still, but I'm okay." Mulan glanced over at the house to see if dinner was prepared. "We should go inside now. I think supper is ready," said Mulan.  
She led Li Shang through the threshold, into the dining area where Granny Fa was setting up the plates. Fa Zhou and Fa Li had already sat at the table. Mulan took her place next to Fa Li, and Shang was to take his place next to Fa Zhou until Granny Fa quickly sat there."Take your place next to Mulan," she said.  
Both Mulan and Shang could not hide the blushes on their face. Shang sat down and looked at the food set out before him. Compared to what he would eat at his house, the meal being served was menial, but he acted just as gracious as he would to the Emperor.  
"Tell me, Li Shang, just what type of mischief was my daughter up to?" Fa Zhou said in a laughing tone while looking at Mulan.  
Shang became more comfortable, and therefore the words came out more easily from his mouth. "Well, she caused quite a stir on the first day," Shang said, recalling his first encounter with Fa Ping. He then looked over at Mulan who was shying away, anticipating the words that would come out of his mouth. He then took sympathy and continued, "but she soon proved to be an exemplary soldier, and a model among her peers."  
"I never would have imagined this of Mulan," Fa Li stated, smiling at her daughter. "then again, she is not like most girls. I remember when she was four-"  
"Mother! Li Shang doesn't want to listen to this!" Mulan pouted.  
"It's okay, I don't mind," Shang said in a relaxed tone.  
"Mulan, stop pouting," Fa Zhou admonished. "This is a nice story."  
Fa Li began, "When Mulan was four, I made for her a doll from some leftover scraps of cloth. She absolutely loved this doll. She treated it as her best friend. Now, Mulan started riding horses at a very early age. Khan was only a young colt then. Whenever we saw Mulan riding Khan, we would see Little Brother trailing, with that little doll strapped to its back!"

The rest of the evening was spent in the same manner: it seemed to Mulan that her parents could not tell Shang enough embarrassing stories about her. Still, she enjoyed being with her family again. Shang had also enjoyed the night. It was the first time in a while that he had been able to relax and be himself. He spent the night in the Fa house, occupying Mulan's room while Mulan stayed with her grandmother. As he lay in the cot that night, Shang wondered why his father had never been openly affectionate towards him. 

After Shang left the following morning, the normalcy of Mulan's life set in all too quickly. She was happy to be with her family again, and she was happy that she felt like she belonged. But still, there was something in her that wanted more than that, and she hated to even acknowledge that part of her. Just a few days ago she was offered a position on the Emperor's consul, and now she's trying to regain favor with the Matchmaker. Her mother had begged her to apologize, but her true motive was to rub in the fact that the Matchmaker was wrong and that Mulan did bring her family honor.   
"What are _you_ doing here?" the Mathmaker asked haughtily.  
"I wanted to beg your forgiveness," Mulan humbly stated, "from our last encounter."  
"You should have come sooner then." the Matchmaker superciliously declared. "It is not honorable to just apologize whenever the whim strikes you."  
"I'm sorry," Mulan replied. "It's just that I was unable to."  
"You were 'unable to'?" the Matchmaker scoffed. "What possible thing could have prevented you from seeing _me_?" She looked Mulan up and down. "You are a filthy despicable, and disrespectful creature, Fa Mulan."  
"I know, Matchmaker, and I am sorry for having disturbed you with my presence."  
"Matchmaker! Matchmaker!" Her young apprentice Mei came running up to the old woman. "I have news!" She stopped when she recognized Mulan. "Oh, Honorable Fa Mulan, I am so sorry to intrude."  
"There's no need to bow for this miscreant," the Matchmaker said disdainfully.  
"But Matchmaker—" the apprentice leaned forward and whispered in the Matchmaker's ear. Slowly a look of surprise and shock came upon her face.  
"Fa Mulan," the Matchmaker addressed her with a sudden sweetness. "I was just having fun with you."  
Mulan eyed the Matchmaker suspiciously. "You were?"   
The Matchmaker made her way closer to Mulan, putting her arm around Mulan's shoulder. "Why of course! You didn't think I was so superficial as to not accept _your_ apology?"  
Mulan admitted, "Well, I didn't think that you'd—"  
"Nonsense!" The Matchmaker laughed. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you for those nasty things I said. I can be a temperamental person at times. You know, I told Mei this a lot. I've always told Mei, 'Mei, you know that Fa Mulan is like the daughter I always wanted?'"  
Mulan looked at Mei, who in turn gave an expression of surprise. "I am?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," the Matchmaker said. "A person would be born under a lucky star to have such an honorable daughter as you. Why don't you come inside and have tea with me. We can chat, like mothers and daughters do."  
"Oh, I have to get back to my grandma. I'm supposed to be helping her choose fruits."  
"Well, then. I hope we can pick up this conversation another time," the Matchmaker said, taking Mulan's hand into her own and patting it lovingly.  
"Of course," Mulan said, slowly pulling her hand away. "Good bye." Mulan quickly rushed out to the fruit vendors, sickened of the Matchmaker's sycophantic display. She looked through crate of lychees, trying to distinguish good from bad. At first she thought to ask the merchant, but he was busy with another customer. She tried sniffing them, and then she tried to open the peel to take a taste until the merchant caught her, and she grinned and hastily put the fruit back. She then decided to ask her Grandmother.  
"Granny!" Mulan shouted. "Is this lychee ripe enough?"  
"Lemme see," Granny Fa said. She grabbed the lychee fruit from Mulan and looked at it. "No! this is red. How many times do I have to tell you that brown means good and red means bad? Here, I'll do the rest of the shopping. You just go look around for your father."  
"Yes, granny," Mulan sighed. All at once she felt embarrassed that she could not distinguish between ripe and spoiled fruit, she being the daughter of a farmer.  
She was distracted from her thoughts as there was a tap on her shoulder. She smelled the strong parfume and could immediately tell who it was without having to turn around.   
"Well, well. If it isn't our famous woman warrior," Ma Liu seethingly noted.  
Mulan turned to see Ma Liu in a brilliant blue gown. Mulan had all at once felt envy for Ma Liu's beauty.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the easiest girl in China," Mulan said under her breath.  
"What?" Liu said, glowering.  
"Hello, Liu" Mulan said.  
" I see you're hair hasn't grown back yet," smiling proudly over her perfectly executed statement she had rehearsed so diligently for just such an occasion.  
"Wow, you're perceptive," Mulan said sarcastically.  
"Umm… yeah," Ma Liu said, avoiding the remark. She continued with an air of condescending. "You know, you really did a job on yourself. It'll never be the same again. That was a stupid thing to do. How are you going to find a husband now? A man doesn't want a wife with short hair. And, no self-respecting man would marry a woman that spent all that time with a bunch of men. Oh, especially killing that Hun! Men hate intimidating women."  
Mulan tried to come back with some biting remark that would send Ma Liu crying to her father, but she couldn't. Ma Liu's comments on men were profoundly correct. Mulan was about to leave when she saw her father walking towards the two of them. Obviously, he had overheard their conversation and was to defend his daugther's actions.  
"I'll have you know that the emperor and many highly ranked officials of China respect her! She was a great help in defeating the Huns. She-"  
"Is a disrespectful daughter who did a very dishonorable deed!" Ma Liu's father interrupted. "Do you not have any faith in our own army that we wouldn't need the aid of a mischievous young girl? Anyway, Your daughter deliberately disobeyed you, then deceived us all. And you! What kind of a father are you to let your daughter go around like that?!"  
Fa Zhou said in his most dignified tone, "Mulan, your grandmother is finished. We will go home now. Your mother is waiting, and if we don't hurry, the meat will spoil."  
Mulan, her father, and her grandmother quickly left the marketplace and headed for home. The first part of their trip was totally silent, excepting the sound of Khan's hooves on the dirt. Mulan had felt so awkward since their run-in with Ma Liu and her father, and she didn't understand why they couldn't pursue the argument any further.   
"So, how fresh were the fruits at the market?" Fa Zhou asked, breaking the silence.  
"They weren't that fresh." Grandmother Fa replied. "Except for Gin's cart. He always carries fresh fruit."  
"How can you act like this?!" Mulan snapped. "They made a great insult to us! How can you act as if nothing happened?!"  
"Mulan, you must learn how to keep your tongue." Her father said, without showing any sign of emotion.  
"Ma Liu didn't. Neither did her father. How could you let them say-"  
"They are not the only people who feel that way about your actions. Many disapprove. We are going to have to face people like that and show a dignified demeanor. Now, enough on this subject."  
"If you ask me," Granny Fa whispered to Mulan, "Liu was overdressed and had way too much make up on just to go to the market."

For the rest of the way, Mulan conversed with Grandma on the styles in the Imperial City, but she was still deeply troubled for her father's words. If that was the way society would be, she thought, I frankly wouldn't care to be an outcast, but for my family's sake, I will do whatever I can to be accepted by society as a Chinese girl.


	3. The Strains of Palace Life

Tiao was sitting in front of the mirror, admiring his own reflection and servants swarming around him, when he saw Shang at the doorway. "Come in." Tiao said with his usual masculine voice. He still stared at his reflection in the mirror as he began addressing Shang. "Tell me, does this robe make me handsomer? I can't see how I could get more beautiful than I already am."  
Shang looked at the wary faces of the servants, then turned to his friend. "You are still vainer than any woman I've ever met."  
"Can I help it if I am gorgeous?" he said. Tiao dismissed his servants and did not continue talking until he saw that all of them were gone.  
"By the way, Shang," Tiao said in a sudden empathetic voice. "I'm sorry about your father. I know how much it meant that you and he-"  
"I'm fine" Shang interrupted.  
"Are you sure?" Tiao asked.  
"Yes," Shang replied.  
"Oh, I have bad news," Tiao said, watching his friend's reflection. "My father thinks that you should be General. Your victories in this battle have impressed him."  
Shang, resenting the comment, asked, "Why would that be bad news?"  
Tiao answered, "I thought that you'd be a bit… you know…just tired of the army thing. Maybe you'd like a bit of rest for now… settle down, find a nice girl."  
Shang was surprised with Tiao's sentiments, mainly for the fact that Tiao recognized how Shang would feel. Shang's sole reason for his ambition was to please his father, and now that his father was gone, he no longer had that ambition. Tiao was right—he should take a break. However, Shang couldn't bear to admit it—since the army was his entire life—so he took the news in stride.  
An Imperial Guard appeared at the doorway. "Your Highness, the Emperor wishes to speak with you. Captain Li, the Emperor requests you to accompany us."

Both Tiao and Shang followed the soldier down the hallway. When they approached the end of the hall, the guard opened the ornate door to the room in which the Emperor was. "Emperor" the soldier said. "Your son and the Captain are here now."  
"Thank you," the emperor said. He motioned to Tiao. "Come in."  
While Shang knelt down, Tiao moved towards the mirror to look at his reflection and tended to his hair.  
"Li Shang, please rise," the Emperor said. "I know this is a bit informal, but I want to let you know that I have decided to appoint you General. I have consulted many of my advisors on this, and they all agree that you show great dedication. And, if you can do with this army what you did with those soldiers at Wu Zhong, then I'm sure this army, under your direction, will be the finest China has ever seen."  
"Thank you, sir. I am most honored," Shang said stoically.  
"Tiao, please stop staring at yourself and address your father." The Emperor gave an exasperated look to his son.  
Still looking at his profile, Tiao asked, "Why the guard, father? Afraid that I might run?"  
"Of course. You always try to run when I want to talk to you about choosing a wife. I wanted to tell you that I decreed an empire-wide search for women to make up your royal consorts. I don't know why I should considering there are enough beautiful young women vying to be your wife. Don't you find any of them attractive?"  
"Father, just because they are attractive doesn't mean that they are interesting," the young man said while looking at himself in the mirror. "Besides… they are not as beautiful as I am."  
Shang and the Emperor gave each other wary glances. Tiao turned to his father. "That was a joke."  
"This is no joke. You must choose a wife soon. She has to be a woman that all China would look up to and respect. And… and…"  
Shang studied the Emperor's pallid face. "Your highness? Are you feeling well?" Tiao turned his attentions to his father and went to his father's side.  
"I don't know," the Emperor replied wearily, taking hold of Tiao's arm. "I am suddenly feeling weak." He started walking slowly toward his bed, using Tiao as a support.

Shang ran out of the room and down the hallway, screaming for help. Shang reentered the room with some servants and a doctor, and Tiao moved aside.  
Once the servants started pushing Shang and Tiao out of the way, they returned to Tiao's room.  
Tiao sat back down in front of his mirror and studied his shaken expression. "Shang?"  
"Your father may be dying, and all you can think about is how you look?!" Shang stormed out of the room and made his way through the hall. A doctor confronted him to tell him that the Emperor's health was fading. Shang was about to tell Tiao, but he was too angry at Tiao's vanity and apparent aloofness concerning his father's condition.

Tiao sat in his room, staring at the mirror. He wasn't really looking at himself, but just trying to collect his thoughts. Tiao couldn't understand how Shang could yell at him like that. The doctor interrupted his thoughts to tell him the news and left him alone again. Tiao stared intently on his reflection, in shock to find that his father was not immortal. He walked back into his father's room to see him lying on the bed.   
Tiao walked up to the bedside, and kneeled before the man. "Father, it's me," he whispered.  
Gathering all his strength, his father smiled. "Tiao, the doctor says that I should be myself in a few days, but I could see it in his eyes that he was thinking otherwise." Tiao did not know how to reply to this, but instead he smiled back at his father.  
"Tiao, rule justly. Respect everyone, down to the lowliest peasant. Also do your best to protect this kingdom."

Tiao got up to exit. Without turning around, he replied "I will, father," and exited the room.

Tiao tried to think of what to do next. He thought of telling his family and advisors, but could not decide on how to word it. He then realized that it would be wrong to tell them, since they would all just go to him for their inheritance. Tiao thought of going to Shang, but he was probably still angry with him. He then remembered the little tavern he would often visit. Of course, he was never allowed to go, but he would always sneak out there whenever he felt the need to get away from it all, and this was the current situation.

He found himself back in his room. He took off his royal apparel and put on very ordinary-looking clothes. He then put back on his royal robes over his other clothes and walked out of his room and towards the exit of the palace. He stopped at his father's bedroom and looked in. His father was sleeping, and there were two servants with him. He then proceeded to the outside entrance when he was stopped by one of the maids.  
"Where is your Highness off to?" She asked.  
He didn't bother to look down as he responded. "To the gardens." Tiao then proceeded at a quicker pace. He went to a hidden area in the gardens where he and Shang would often go to spy on the servants. He took off his robes and tied his hair up haphazardly. He then held some dirt in his hands and rubbed it on his face. He walked past the Imperial Guards unnoticed.

Tiao walked through the streets of the Imperial City and stopped in front of a tavern.  
"Hey, Kuanyin's here!"  
Tiao stood at the entrance of the tavern, scanning it for anyone who would recognize him. Upon seeing nobody there that would know his true identity, he walked in, assuming his alias as Kuanyin, their drinking buddy. He stopped at a table where the four men were playing a gambling version of Mahjong.  
"Kuanyin, you have any money to spare? This fool is trying to cheat me," Da Ge said, the stench of the liquor overpowering Tiao's sense of smell.  
"Da Ge, you stink." Tiao said while watching them play the game.  
"Yeah," responded Er Ge, Da Ge's younger brother with whom he always gambled. "and his smell ain't so good either."  
Tiao reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Just don't spend this on more liquor afterwards." He handed it to Da Ge then walked away.  
"Kuanyin!" shouted Kuo, the burly man surrounded by two other men, all noticeably drunk. "Get your skinny ass over here!" He then shouted at one of the waiters. "You! get my friend something to drink! He has a lot to catch up on."  
"What are your troubles now?" Shao zu asked, looking over Tiao's expression.  
"What makes you think I'm troubled?" Tiao asked before downing his first serving of the liquor.  
"You only come in here when you're troubled," Shao zu stated.  
"If you hadn't noticed, Shao zu, we don't come in here for the food," Kuo roared. "We all come here because we have troubles, and we want to drown them out in cheap liquor and cheap women."  
"My father's going to die, and I don't feel ready to take responsibility of the household," Tiao said in between drinks. "Furthermore, it's his dying wish that I get married."  
"I don't see anything wrong with that," Da Ge yelled from across the room. "You're handsome, and you have money."  
"Kuanyin," Gang, another one of the drunken men, teasingly fawned, "I'd marry you, even if we're both men."   
"I want a wife that wants to marry me, not my money or good looks." Tiao said resolutely, unperturbed at the advances made by Gang.  
Shao zu stared at his empty cup. "Believe me, there's no such woman like that."  
"Not true!" yelled Er Ge from across the room. "Da Ge has a wife, and he has neither money nor good looks!"  
"So, what are you going to do?" Shao zu asked.  
Tiao sighed. "I don't know."  
After a long silence, and a few rounds of drinks, Gang asked, "You know what Kuanyin needs?"  
"Another drink?" Kuo said before chugging another drink down.  
"No…" Gang answered.  
"a wife?" Shao zu said.  
"I mean right now!" Gang answered irritated.  
"enlightenment?" Da Ge yelled from across the room.  
"No!" Gang exclaimed disgustedly, pounding his arm stump to the table. "Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, I was just thinking." Da Ge shouted.  
"Stop thinking so much. It's bad for your health." Er Ge said while putting down sticks. He then picked up the pitcher and poured more liquor into Da Ge's cup. "Here, have some more drink"  
"What were you saying?" Tiao asked, curious as to what Gang thought he needed.  
"Oh yeah, Kuanyin needs a prostitute!" Gang exclaimed. "Not one of those cheap ones next door though."  
"Yeah…" Kuo said thoughtfully.  
"What about that one girl? Xiaoming," Shao zu offered.  
"Oh, yeah! I heard about her." Er Ge yelled. "But she's only for those rich people."  
"Kuanyin, how much money do you have?" Kuo asked.  
Tiao looked at his comrades. "I don't think a prostitute is the best thing for me right now."  
"No, this prostitute is different. She has some sort of magical powers." Shao zu said. Tiao shot him an incredulous look. "Really! My friend's friend, his name's Ling, he saved up five months' earnings just for this girl. The lady who ran the place wouldn't let him in unless he was dressed properly and clean. So, he had to work two more months to buy suitable clothes and get clean. He said afterward that she was amazing, like she gave him more energy, or something like that."  
"So he worked for seven months for one night with this woman?" Tiao scoffed.  
"He said it was all worth it, or that's what my friend tells me." Shao zu then reached for his cup, his mouth dry from having said so much.  
"I wouldn't spend seven months' wages on one night with some overpriced whore!" Kuo said. "Do you know how many drinks I can buy with that?"  
Tiao, seeing that his friends offered nothing to alleviate his troubles, left the tavern, and decided to take a little walk around the city. However, his coordination was impaired from the liquor, causing his to stumble through the streets of the Imperial City, attracting many stares. In midst of his drunken stupor, he heard his name being called.  
"Tiao?" Tiao turned around to see Shang staring back at him. "Tiao, is that you?"  
"No," Tiao replied in a drunken state. "I am Chen Kuanyin."  
"Tiao, you idiot," Shang muttered. He took Tiao's hand. "Follow me."

Shang led the drunken prince through the streets of the Imperial City until he reached his house. The entire way Shang was too angry to speak with Tiao, and only vented his emotions through violently pulling at Tiao to pick up his pace. Tiao, who was too smashed to recognize anything, thought that Shang had led him back to the palace.  
"Why am I here? The reason I left in the first place was to be away from here." Tiao grumbled angrily as Shang sat him down and placed a cool wet cloth on his head.  
"What are you talking about?" Shang asked.  
Tiao spotted an unfamiliar maid in the hall and began addressing her. "Do I know you?"  
"Ignore him," Shang ordered.  
"Excuse me," Tiao slurred. "Who are you to order around and be familiar with my maid?"  
"Tiao, you're probably too drunk to notice, but this is my house, and she is my maid."  
Tiao took a closer look at his surroundings and, realizing none of them were to familiar, accepted his friend's words to be true. "I don't care whose house it is. I'm the Emperor of China!"  
"Bo, please make some tea for me." Shang asked. He then turned to Tiao. "Do you realize how much of an idiot you are? Do you know what danger you put yourself through?"  
"I'm sorry, Mother, it won't happen again." Tiao said crudely.  
"You're lucky no one recognized you," Shang admonished. "Imagine the scandal that would surround the empire." Shang's eyes were averted to Tiao's appearance. "Umm, Tiao," Shang eyed him up and down. "What are you wearing? And, is that dirt on your face?"  
"So?" Tiao responded. Shang looked at his friend, trying to piece together what he saw earlier with what he was seeing now.

The maid returned with the tea, and served it to both Tiao and Shang. Tiao began sipping the tea while Shang only stared down at the tealeaves. "Why didn't you come to me?" The hurt in Shang's voice brought Tiao out of his inebriated state  
"I thought you were angry at me," Tiao replied solemnly.  
"I was," Shang began, "but then I realized I was being unfair, so I returned to the palace, and you weren't there, so I went out to look for you."  
"You didn't tell anyone I was gone, did you?" Tiao asked accusingly.  
"I only told them that you were at my house. That you needed some time away from the palace."  
Tiao only nodded and took a sip of Green Tea. He decided to get his mind off of the situation by starting on another subject. "Shang, what are you going to do when you become General?"  
Shang shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I'll make some revisions in the way our army operates."  
Tiao inquired, "Plan on accepting women now?"  
"I guess I would allow women if they pass the same tests as any soldier would," Shang replied. He drank more of his tea before continuing. "I doubt that any woman would go through that though."  
"Your Fa Mulan did," Tiao remarked.  
Defensively, Shang stated, "Well, she's different."  
"I see… She's a manly woman?" Tiao was amused at the thought.  
"No, she's just," Shang pondered over which word would perfectly describe her. "determined."  
"Imagine—an army of women! They'd probably talk the Huns to death, or trade fashion tips even!" Tiao and Shang laughed at the thought. Tiao then rose from his sitting position and started walking around. "So, you honestly didn't know she was a girl?"  
"If I knew she was who she was, I would have sent her back home immediately," Shang replied.  
"Well, I don't know. After all, she would have been the only woman you'd have contact with," Tiao said, eyeing Shang's reaction.  
"You know me better than that," Shang answered, offended.  
"Well, in times of desperation," Tiao said. "Besides, who's to say that she didn't take advantage of her situation among the troops?"   
Shang shook his head. "No, she's not like that."  
"I see," Tiao scanned the room and fixated his eyes at the mirror. "Oh god."  
"What?" Shang asked with concern.  
"I just saw my reflection. These clothes bring out my rugged charm." Smiling, Tiao sat back down.  
Shang looked at him incredulously. "Yeah..."  
Tiao looked around the hall. "Where am I going to sleep? I'm tired. The bed better be comfortable."  
Shang led him to a bedroom. "You can sleep in the guestroom. Good night." Shang walked slowly through the hall, trying to get the day's events off his mind. He started to think about Mulan, and a smile crept onto his face. He entered his bedroom, quickly got undressed, and got into bed. 


	4. Becoming

Fa Li was starting a fire, and she asked Mulan to chop some vegetables. Mulan took the knife and began chopping, but still had her mind on Ma Liu. She continued absent-mindedly chopping until she noticed that her mother was just staring at her. Mulan immediately stopped what she was doing, in case she did any more wrong.   
Mulan looked down at the vegetables, then at the knife, then at her mother. "I'm chopping vegetables, like you told me to."  
"I know" Fa Li responded, maternal pride beginning to show on her face. "You're not as clumsy as you used to be. Before you struggled at trying not to drop the vegetables, and now look! Not one piece on the floor. What did they teach you at that camp? Whatever it is, I'm glad you learned it."  
Just then Mulan heard some noise coming from the barn. Immediately fearing the worst, Mulan ran to her room and pulled out the sword with which she had been awarded. She headed for the barn, which was no simple task considering the sword was very heavy. She hid behind the gate, listening to the intruder whisper to Khan, and leaped out of her hiding place, struggling to keep Shan Yu's sword up.  
"Oh, I see. Now that you are the big war hero, you have to show off your big sword everywhere. Well, Fa Mulan, it doesn't frighten me," Feng-Yi replied. "It looks as if you don't even know how to hold that thing! By the way, what's the big idea coming back and not even coming to me? I was so worried."  
The intruder turned out to be Tai Feng-Yi, Mulan's dearest friend. She and Mulan shared an uncanny resemblance, and they agreed with each other on most everything. The only thing separating her from Mulan is her ability to hold her tongue when necessary, and her overzealous interest in the opposite sex.  
"I'm sorry!" Mulan said, "It's just that I've been preoccupied with things. My mother and father told me I had to catch up with all the chores that I hadn't done."  
"So, Mulan, tell me: how was it to be the only girl there? What did the men do? Were any of them handsome??" Feng-Yi asked in girlish curiosity.  
"Men are disgusting. They're loud and dirty, and all they think about are girls. And they smell!" Mulan said, laughing.  
"Oh, come on! All the men there couldn't be that bad!" Feng-Yi giggled. "Well, what about that man I saw at your door the other day? He looked very clean."  
"Oh, Shang?"  
"Oooh… on a first name basis, are we?"  
"That was Captain Li Shang. He was just returning my father's helmet, that's all." Mulan said.  
" Uh huh. You're smiling, so I think you like him. And, I think he likes you too. A man wouldn't travel a long way just to return a helmet." Feng-Yi said, smiling.  
"He and I are just friends!" Mulan said, blushing. "Besides, he thought I was a man all this time. He'd never be attracted to me."  
"Oh." Feng-Yi said. "You know, I got a good look at him after he left your house. He was very, very handsome."  
"Yes, I know. It's not like I'm blind." Mulan said. "He- "  
"Mulan!" Fa Li shouted from the kitchen window. "Oh, Tai Feng-Yi. Mulan, will you please finish chopping the string beans? Feng-Yi, would you like to stay over and eat dinner with us?"  
"I'd love to stay for dinner. Thank you!" Feng-Yi shouted back. She then pulled Mulan behind cherry blossom tree. She then turned to her friend and said in a discreet voice, "so, you are not interested in this captain?"  
"Well, I was, but I decided that it would be pointless. We're probably never going to see each other again anyway. He'll probably marry a girl with unparalleled beauty and refinement that has a high-ranking official for a father, and also take up about 10 concubines. I will marry some innominate fisherman who will weekly frequent the local brothel to surfeit his physical needs."  
"Oh, Mulan, you should be a poet! You have a unique artistry to your words that is so-"  
"Goodness, Feng-Yi, you are really full of it."  
"Oh, there were these 3 men looking for you." Feng-Yi said, watching Mulan closely for her reaction. "It seemed like they really really wanted to see you."  
"Where did you see them? Where did they go?" Mulan asked excitedly.  
"I told them that you were in the market and they went to search for you." Feng-Yi answered. "So, who are they? Which one are you going to choose?"  
"Ha ha," Mulan said sarcastically. "They are friends of mine, that's all."  
"Uh huh… I see, and by the way, Mulan, I've been meaning to ask you: How friendly did you get with those men??"  
"Feng-Yi, you are disgusting!!"  
"Excuse me?! I don't know what you are talking about, I am asking an innocent question, but I guess your mind was perverted by those man thoughts."

Just then a skinny figure, accompanied by a short one and a large one, appeared. The skinny one walked up to the two girls and addressed them. "Excuse me ladies, I was wondering if you could tell me where Fa Ping lives?"  
"Ling! Yao! Chien Po!!"  
"Mulan, that's them," Feng-Yi said, tugging at Mulan's sleave. All three were in turn staring at Feng-Yi with the same thought in mind. Mulan perceived this immediately and began introducing them.

"These three are Ling, Yao and Chien Po," she said, motioning to the three. Mulan then motioned to Feng-Yi. "This is Tai Feng-Yi."  
Ling was the first to approach Feng-Yi. He took her hand in his and began saying words all too familiar to the ears of Yao, Chien Po, and Mulan. "My dear, you have such a breathtaking beauty. Your skin is as pale as the crescent moon, and your eyes—they sparkle like the stars in the night sky."  
With that Feng-Yi gave a shy laugh, and Ling, seeing this as not a rejection, opened his mouth to say more, but was immediately pushed aside by Yao.  
Yao held out his hand to Feng-Yi and introduced himself. "My name's Yao."  
"Hi Yao," Feng-Yi said, accepting his hand in a handshake. "Where did you get that black eye? It looks painful"  
"Not really. I got it when I was fighting these five guys who mugged my mother."

Ling butted in. "Last time you said it was two," he said while smiling and watching Yao try to crawl out of this lie.  
"Uhh… maybe it was two," Yao confessed.  
"Still, that's amazing," Feng-Yi said adoringly. "You're so brave"  
Ling, annoyed with the way things turned out, tried further to humiliate Yao in front of Feng-Yi. "Yeah, Yao's also got a scar while in training. You see, we were supposed to dodge all these flaming arrows, and Yao took one right in the—"  
Yao grabbed Ling by the collar. "Why, I oughta.."  
Mulan tried to stifle a laugh. She found it enlightening to see how Ling and Yao hit on girls. Feng-Yi, whether she was interested or not, made no effort on turning down. It looked as if Ling and Yao were serious enough, trying to fight each other.   
"Hi. I am very sorry about my friends. It's nice to meet you," Chien Po said in his usual meek voice.  
"It's nice to meet you too," Feng-Yi said smiling.  
A smile came upon Mulan's face as she remembered their conversation in the mountains. "Chien Po, Feng-Yi is the best cook in this whole village. Probably best in all of China."  
Feng-Yi, never one to pass up a compliment, further explained to Chien po. "Mulan, please… I wouldn't be as presumptuous to say all of China. The whole southern region, perhaps, but I am sure the Emperor has some of the top chefs in his palace."  
Chien po said, "Well, I'll be the judge of that. I have dined with the emperor, so I will compare your cooking with his top cooks, if I may?"  
"That sounds great. I will cook for you tomorrow, if you will still be here."  
"Oh, yes. I will," said an overeager Chien po.  
Ling stopped the fight at that moment to address Feng-Yi. "Me too."  
"We all will," Yao added.  
The three then stared menacingly at one another. Mulan, in attempts to stop any further quarrels, immediately changed the subject. "Uhh… Chien Po, tell me. When did you dine with the emperor?"  
"Oh, right after you left," Chien po replied.  
"Yeah, it was too bad you left when you did," Yao added. "Right after we got out of the… armor, the emperor offered us some food. We ate with the royal family."  
Ling then daringly stepped up to Feng-Yi and held her hand. "But none of them radiate such beauty and grace as you, my dear."

Ling, Yao, and Chien Po accepted Mulan's invitation to dinner. Fa Li was a bit angry with Mulan that she had to prepare more food, but Feng-Yi offered to help. Mulan continued to chop the vegetables. In the dining room, there were outbursts of laughter shared among Mulan's father, grandmother, and three friends. She didn't expect them to get along as well as they did.  
Dinnertime was again very embarrassing for Mulan. Ling was more than willing to talk about her faults as Fa Ping. Chien Po salvaged her honor by sharing with her family about how she had raised the morale of the troops. Yao narrated poignantly about the time they encountered the Huns in the mountains, how Mulan stole the cannon from him, and how she was "king of the mountain".   
The sky grew dim and my friends, realizing they had not yet checked into an inn, told them they had to leave. But before doing so, Chien Po complimented my mother and Feng-Yi on their cooking. Seeing Mulan felt a bit left out, he then complimented the way the vegetables were cut. 

The next day the Matchmaker called a town meeting in front of her house. She said it was mandatory that every eligible young maiden be present. Virtually the whole town turned out for the event. No one had a clue as to what it was for.  
The Matchmaker came out of her house and began addressing the audience. "As you know, the Emperor has a young son who will someday inherit the throne. The Emperor has made a decree to have one young maiden from each village to be sent to the Imperial City to make up his royal consort. To be a part of the Emperor's royal consort means a life of luxury and a chance at being wife to the Emperor himself. I have already chosen seven of the most refined girls in this village whom I see as potential to hold such a position. I ask that these girls please come up here." The Matchmaker pulled out a piece of paper, and began reading down the list. Every young girl held her breath.   
"Zhao Donglu, Ma Liu, Wu Da Jie and Er Jie, Deng Peiying, Tai Feng-Yi, and Fa Mulan."  
The crowd, who had applauded each name, gasped to hear Mulan's. Mulan, in shock of hearing her name, was pulled to the front by Feng-yi to be properly acknowledged.   
The Matchmaker continued, "Tomorrow, they will go through various tests in order to distinguish the one most worthy for the position. That is all."  
The crowd began dispersing, and the families of the girls went up to congratulate them. Ling, Yao, Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and Granny Fa came went up to Mulan and Feng-Yi. Just then Ma Liu went to the Matchmaker and protested, "Matchmaker, I feel it is an egregious error that you chose Fa Mulan! Don't you remember how she disgraced you?!"  
The Matchmaker went up to Ma Liu and whispered, " It's because the Emperor requested her that I put her in this, but these tests were designed for her to fail."  
At this Ma Liu gave out an unnatural high-pitched laugh, attracting everyone's attention. "Fa Mulan, you should be ashamed of yourself! You are taking away the chance of someone else who is more deserving."  
"Don't listen to her," Tai Feng-Yi said to Mulan. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. You are very much deserving."  
"Mulan, don't worry about it," Fa Zhou said. "You have already brought much honor to this family. You don't need to prove yourself in this. I will tell the Matchmaker." Fa Zhou then walked towards her, trying to get her attention while she was with Ma Liu.  
A feeling of competitiveness came over Mulan. She found what it was she needed to prove. "Father, no!" Mulan shouted at her father. She then ran up to her father. "It's fine, father, I can handle it." She then turned to Ma Liu. "Liu, congratulations."  
Liu looked at her strangely. "Whatever."

Feng-yi, Mulan, and the rest of her group quickly departed so they could start practicing for the coming day. Mulan, Feng-Yi, and Fa Li all gathered in the yard.  
She took from her sleeves two cups and placed a cup on Mulan's head and another on Feng-Yi's. "A lady is poised, and always maintains her balance." Ling, Yao, and Chien Po looked on while Mulan and Feng-Yi walked and recited the Final Admonition to Fa Li simultaneously. Occasionally, they would offer some words of encouragement.  
"Feng-Yi, your movements are so graceful," Chien po said, admiring Feng-Yi as she walked.  
"Feng-Yi, you look stunning in that dress," Ling complimented.  
Yao ran up to the two girls with a cup in his hand. "Feng-Yi, I got you some water. I noticed you were looking a bit parched."  
"Thank you, Yao." Feng-Yi said, accepting the cup and taking a sip. She then made eye contact with Mulan, who was glaring back at her. "What did I do? Did you want some water?"  
"Mulan," Fa Li chided, noticing her fuming daughter. "you must hold your tongue. Please, you three, I cannot train these girls unless you leave." Ling, Yao, and Chien po did as they were told and left them alone.  
"Ah-ma," Mulan cried. She took the cup off her head and placed it in her mother's hands. "I can't do it. Feng-Yi can do it, keep teaching her. I give up. What's the point of all this makeup and reciting and singing and walking around? What does it prove?"  
Fa Li looked at her daughter with patience and understanding. "Now, this is not my Mulan. My Mulan would not give up so easily." She looked at her daughter. "You are beautiful. Much more beautiful than that Ma Liu will ever be. You know it, and I know it. Now, let's let this whole village know it."  
"Mulan," Feng-Yi said, smiling. "Surely if you can pass yourself off as a soldier, you can pass yourself off as a lady."  
Feng-Yi and Mulan worked hard with my mother the rest of the day. They were in a full gown, serving tea, serving food, singing, dancing, reciting poems and prayers. They practiced moving around—standing, sitting, sitting down, getting up, and walking.

"I will just tell you this now instead of on your wedding day. A lady always acts like a lady everywhere with everyone. That's what separates us from the prostitutes," Fa Li said.  
"I don't get it," Mulan said. Feng-yi elbowed Mulan's side to make her be quiet.  
"Mulan, remember to not speak unless spoken to," Fa Li said.

They continued with the training until the sun set across the western sky. Fa Li then sent them straight to bed in order to receive enough rest for the big day ahead.

The next day Fa Li woke Mulan up at dawn. She sent her into town to get prepared. Mulan felt more comfortable when the other women bathed her and clothed her. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. The scents and warm waters were so relaxing, and they fixed everything so meticulously in contrast to the haphazard job they did last time. Mulan's hair was elegantly styled, despite the lack of length. Her dress was splendorous, with different shades of red and pink with gossamer sashes. When she looked in the mirror, she saw the face of a lady.

Mulan stared intently into the mirror, pleased with her reflection. She began reciting the Final Admonition, watching her facial expressions in the mirror. She watched herself slowly mouth each word. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the hairdresser reenter the room.  
"Fa Mulan?" the hairdresser said.  
Mulan, surprised at the sound of her voice, nearly dropped the mirror. Embarrassed that the hairdresser witnessed that moment of narcissism, Mulan looked away as she handed her the mirror. "Here you go."  
"It's almost time," the hairdresser said. "You should go now."  
"Thank you," Mulan replied.  
"One more thing- relax."  
Mulan looked up and saw the hairdresser smiling at her, then left the room to go to the Matchmaker's.

Tai Feng-Yi and the rest of the girls had already gathered there. They all looked so beautiful and so nervous. Zhao Donglu was wearing the most beautiful outfit- green with gold tints. They were all ushered inside by Mei, the Matchmaker's apprentice.  
"A royal consort," the Matchmaker stated, "must be pure in mind. Fa Mulan, name one virtue."  
"Modesty," Mulan said unhesitating.  
"Tai Feng-Yi, name another" the Matchmaker commanded.  
"Meekness," Tai Feng-Yi replied. The Matchmaker demanded one virtue from the rest of them. Wu Er Jie faltered on her answer, and the Matchmaker immediately dismissed her.  
"A consort of the Emperor must also be pure in body," the Matchmaker said. "Everyone lift you dress and spread your legs."  
Mei got into a kneeling position and stuck her hand up Zhao Donglu's dress. All of the other girls looked away in horror, and Donglu screamed as she felt Mei pinch her. "In tact," Mei said, and then maneuvered herself to Ma Liu. Mei continued in this fashion. Deng Peiying's was not "in tact", so the Matchmaker dismissed her. Mei then went to Mulan. As Mei started reaching up, Mulan gave a little scream, so Mei used her other hand to slap her leg.   
"Well?" the Matchmaker asked impatiently as Mei was probing. "Is it in tact or not?"  
"Yes, it is," the Mei replied. The Matchmaker looked shock at her response and decided to check for herself. Mulan fidgeted as the Matchmaker stuck her hand between her legs and felt for the hymen. Mystified, the Matchmaker got up.  
"In tact," she muttered.  
Mulan had never felt more vulnerable, but she was too afraid to cry, for fear of the Matchmaker. Her eyes burned from the withheld tears.

The Matchmaker continued asking them to recite things, perform things, and do various other movements. One by one they dropped out. Feng-Yi fumbled while sitting down. The Matchmaker dismissed Zhao Donglu when they heard her speak. The Matchmaker didn't think her voice was fit to address the Emperor. Wu Da Jie spilled some tea on the table. Ma Liu was very graceful. She sang wonderfully, she danced with artistry, but her eyes always showed such a coldness in them. Mulan managed to pass through the entire thing, and the Matchmaker was very irritated, for she hadn't planned on her to get so far.

"All right," the Matchmaker said, annoyed. "I will ask both of you a question, but it will be in private so that your answers will be genuine, and from that I will determine who will go."  
Mei escorted Mulan into another room. "You are doing a wonderful job," Mei said.  
Mulan warmly accepted the compliment. "Thank you. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I got this far."  
Mei laughed. "Yes, I'm sure everyone is." Mei then lowered her voice. "She expected to dismiss you a long time ago in that test for chastity. She told me that since you were around men all the time, she was sure you couldn't help yourself." Mulan simply nodded at this. Mei then went back to the other room.  
Moments later, the Matchmaker and Mei walked into the room and sat down across from Mulan. "You give me one good reason why I should send you instead of Ma Liu"  
Mulan contemplated what to say, and after a few moments of silence, she replied, "All I've wanted from the beginning was to please my parents and bring honor to my family."  
Mulan sat in the room for a long time, certain she had last. She walked over to the mirror, and looked at her reflection. At least now no one will doubt her womanhood. Mei reentered the room and escorted Mulan out of the house. Outside, there was a large crowd awaiting which girl would be chosen. Ma Liu was already standing outside when Mulan joined her.

"And the girl who will serve as royal consort will be..." The Matchmaker hesitated, "Fa Mulan." announced to the audience. Quiet took over the audience as they looked Mulan over. Ma Liu was so humiliated she ran back to her house.  
Da Peiying walked up to Mulan. "It's too bad that Ma Liu didn't win, because then this village would finally be rid of her." She and Mulan both laughed at this. "My dear friend, I always knew you'd go far. Ever since we were little, you always did things differently. This village will be different without you." The two girls hugged, and Peiying made way for others who wanted to congratulate her. 


	5. Death of the Emperor

Shang got up early that morning and looked out his window. Tiao was already outside practicing his martial arts technique. 

"Shang!" Tiao's voice called from the courtyard of the Li house. "Come out here and spar with me!"  
Shang walked out of his room, through the halls, and entered the courtyard where he found Tiao. Tiao looked very orderly now with his face clean and hair neatly tied back. "You can't beat me," Shang said pompously before taking his stance.  
"There's no woman around to protect you this time," Tiao answered, taking off his shirt to reveal his muscular build. He positioned himself—his feet shoulder-length apart, knees slightly bent, eyes focused on Shang. "Just you and me."  
The fight commenced almost immediately when Shang, slightly enraged by the comment Tiao made, made an attempt to hit Tiao in the face. Tiao, anticipating his move, blocked the attack with his left arm and directed his right hand to Shang's side. Shang moved away so that Tiao missed Shang's side completely and instead swung at air. For a while, they fought with no show of relenting. For every attack made, there was a block and counter attack. Tiao managed to land blows on Shang, but none affected him. Then, in a fast movement Shang turned his right side to Tiao, and angled his body in such a way that all his weight was on his left foot while his right foot swung at Tiao, knocking Tiao on his left shoulder. Tiao fell on his knees in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"Lucky shot," Tiao panted. Wanting to redeem himself, Tiao rose and made another challenge. "I never liked the martial arts anyway. Let's have a fight with swords."  
"Alright," Shang agreed. He ran back into the house to retrieve two swords, and Tiao practiced more movements and stances. Moments later Shang returned to the courtyard with the two swords and handed one to Tiao.  
Tiao gripped the hilt of the sword with both of his hands and took his starting position. "This time I will show you no mercy."  
Shang took a similar stance. "Just because you'll be the Emperor someday doesn't mean I'll show any lenience."  
The statement incited Tiao to make the first move, swinging his sword towards Shang's head. The clashes of the two swords were heard throughout the household. Servants stopped their duties to watch the spectacle in the courtyard. Shang took the offensive at first, moving forward and swinging the sword at Tiao. Tiao retreated and blocked each attack with ease, and soon enough he gained advantage over Shang. The two expert swordsmen continued their fight, all the servants now glued to their movements. Like their previous match, it went on for a while with now show as to who would be victorious. But Tiao applied a swift and forceful maneuver that disarmed Li Shang and won him the match. Upon seeing the match end, the servants all returned to their duties.  
Shang offered out his hand to Tiao. "Good match."  
Tiao looked at his friend. "Shang, you make it really hard to enjoy a victory."

They went back into the house to eat breakfast, and then they returned to the palace. The emperor was still bedridden, and his strength had neither improved nor worsened. Tiao walked into his room.   
"Father?"  
The Emperor slowly raised himself to sit upright in his bed. "Where were you?"  
"I went out into the city again," Tiao admitted. "Then Li Shang found me and offered to let me stay at his house for the night."  
"Is Li Shang still here?" the Emperor asked. "I want to speak with him alone."  
"Yes, Father," Tiao replied. Tiao left the room and told Shang, who was waiting outside, to enter.  
"You called for me, your Highness?" Shang asked, genuflecting at the doorway.  
The emperor waved for Shang to come closer. "Please, Shang, I have no time for formalities. Come here." Shang approached him and knelt at the bedside. "You have been a great influence on my son. Thank you."  
Shang glanced quizzically at the Emperor. "He has made a profound impact on my life as well."  
"He will need you now, more than ever before," the Emperor stated. "I am not sure whether he can handle my death and his transition to ruler. You can offer him advice on how to rule."  
"With all due respect sir," Shang replied. "I am sure he can obtain more sound guidance from your trusted advisors. I know nothing on ruling a country."  
"But you did show good judgement in a time lesser men would have cowered away. You have displayed this on numerous occasions. I'm sure you'll advise my son well. Besides, the advice of a loved one is more precious than jade."

Tiao waited just a little while when Shang emerged from the room.  
"He wants you," Shang said. Tiao nodded and reentered the room.  
"That Li Shang is a good man," the Emperor commented. "Tiao, what are you going to do once you're emperor?"  
"I guess I'll find a wife first," Tiao said. " And I'll make more of an effort to listen to the people's complaints and problems."  
"How many wives do you plan on taking?"  
"Probably one."  
"How many children?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Have as little wives and children as possible, so they won't fight over things when you die," the Emperor chuckled. "Your younger brother Ying came in here demanding more land from his manor, and your third mother came by to ask for more jewelry." He then looked at Tiao. "You've never asked for anything from me. Why?"  
"You have given me enough, sir." Tiao responded. "I need nothing more."  
"You were always my favorite, Tiao," the Emperor said, coughing. "You and your older sister, Bao. The rest have been so greedy and uncaring, but I could tell… you always cared."  
"Father, save your strength," Tiao said, trying to alleviate his hacking father. "Lie back down."  
The Emperor acquiesced. "You know, this is not what I envisioned you to be. I thought you'd be like the rest of the family, but you are your own man. Although you act as if you only care for yourself, I can see that you care about others' welfare. That's very good." The Emperor drew in a deep breath. "I feel my soul departing." Tiao reached over and hugged his father close. "I love you, son. I'm proud of you."  
"I love you too, father." Tiao said.

In the hallways of the palace, Shang was called to attend emergency advisors' meeting. He arrived and took his seat among the cowards and sycophants, and the meeting commenced.  
Chi Fu began, "I have received an update on the status of the Hun army—"  
"The Huns?" Yu Han quivered. "But I thought we defeated them."  
"Who is their leader?" Li Shang asked.  
"I was getting to that, but I was rudely interrupted!" Chi Fu lividly declared. "It's Cheng, right-hand man to Shan Yu."  
"So, we should kill the rest of them off—while they're still weak," Lu Sui proclaimed. "General, what do you think?"  
Shang answered, "Our men are very tired from the fighting, and I'm sure they want to go back to their families. I don't think we should attack. Besides, Shan yu's son also has a high standing among the Huns, and he never showed any interest in war. Maybe we could make a treaty with them."  
Chi fu sneered, "You think that these savages would actually learn diplomacy?" He turned to the other advisors. "Since he is Shan yu's son, he would pose as an even worse threat to us. He would want to avenge his father's death."  
"Oh, dear. What will we do?" Yu Han asked worriedly.  
Xie Kuang spoke up. "I think we should wait and see what happens. Besides, our soldiers have just returned home from a long grueling war. It would hurt morale if we declared another war."  
"This is finally our chance to eradicate the Huns, and you think you can make them allies?!" Lu Sui shouted. "They are barbarians, they'll always be barbarians. Barbarians have no honor! They don't keep promises. Who feels that we should be diplomatic with these scoundrels? Who feels that we should just forgive them for what happened at Tung Shao?" 

The vote was made to attack the Huns, and Shang was elected to tell the Emperor. Shang leaned against the wall, thinking of how he should confront Tiao.  
"Tiao, the Huns are… no. Tiao, the advisors think that… no."  
Tiao came out of the room with a tired look on his face. Shang, sensing his friend's frustration, came to his aid. "Tiao, are you alright?"  
Tiao looked at his friend. "My father… he's gone."  
Shang looked down, trying to think of some words of consolation. "I'm sorry, Tiao."  
"Shang, I'm going to lie down. Could you tell everyone the news?" he asked wearily. He did not wait for a response, but instead walked down the hall to his bedroom. Shang walked into the room up to the bed where the emperor's body lay and knelt down. "Your Highness." He took the emperor's hand and pressed its back to his forehead. Shang put his hand back and exited the room. 

Tiao sat down at his mirror. He spoke, almost inaudible, "Gods, I'd trade everything to have my father back." He got up and went to his bed, hoping for a moment of peace.   
The guard outside of Tiao's door poked his head in. "Sir, your brother wants to speak with you."   
"Tiao," Ying's voice called from outside. "Older brother, let me come in."  
"I don't want to see him," Tiao said. Ying ignored Tiao's statement and entered his room. "Please leave, Ying. I want to be alone."  
"I came to mourn with you," Ying said.  
Tiao looked up at his brother. "You don't want to mourn, you bloodsucker."  
Ying did not get angry. "I see, you're still in shock over his death. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Get me a drink," Tiao answered.  
"Your Highness," the guard from outside called. "Chi Fu wishes to express his condolences."  
"Send him inside," Ying answered.  
"What are you doing?" Tiao asked, infuriated. "I don't want to see him!"  
"He wants to offer his condolences," Ying said.  
Chi Fu walked into the room, apparently sobbing and blowing his nose into a handkerchief. "I just heard the news. I am so terribly upset."  
"I'm sure," Tiao glowered. He then averted his eyes to the door. "Liang, I want a drink! Get me liquor."  
"No! Liang, just get him tea," said Ying. Tiao looked at him lividly.  
Chi Fu addressed Tiao. "Your Highness, I'm sure you feel very lonely and are in search of a wife. And, I know there are consorts being sent, but you don't want a girl with ignoble bearing. What you need is someone with an irrefutable noble bearing. My daughter is of noble birth. My wife has—"  
Tiao grew enraged. "That's it. Out! Both of you, go away!" He pushed both Ying and Chi Fu out of his room, then turned to Liang. "When I say I want to see no one, I mean no one."

Meanwhile, Shang had spent the entire afternoon trying to explain to everyone that the Emperor had passed. The priests began building his shrine, and the monks retired in deep prayer for the Emperor's soul. 

Tiao lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sat up and walked over to the dresser. He sat down and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "So, this is the emperor of China?" He turned away. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"Your highness, the General wants to see you."   
Tiao was about to send him away, but Shang walked past the servant and confronted the new emperor. Tiao then sent the servant away so that they would be alone. "What do you want?"  
"Want? Why would I want anything?" Shang said. "I just wanted to see how you were."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that all these people have come up to me trying to gain my favor. Their false sympathy doesn't impress me. That Chi Fu is especially getting on my nerves. He is constantly asking me whom I am to take as a wife, and he is always shoving his daughter at me. I'm sure you've seen his daughter. She is so gangly and awkward. I could really use a drink right now, but the servants refuse to serve me any. I swear, I'm the Emperor, I want a drink!"  
Shang pitied his friend. "Well, let's go get one."  
"Sneak out?" Tiao asked. "All right. Let me get ready." Shang went back outside as Tiao changed into his costume. He put his robe back on then went to his coins sack. "Hey, Shang. How much would a commoner earn in one month?"  
Shang thought carefully then replied, "thirty pieces, maybe."  
"How degrading," Tiao muttered as he took with him three pouches with one hundred coins each. He then emerged from his room. "Let's go."  
"You're going to walk out of here like that?" Shang asked, looking at his robes.  
"I'm wearing it underneath." Tiao answered. Shang followed Tiao through the garden, out the gates, and around the city. Tiao stopped in front of the tavern and walked inside. Shang followed him in.

"Kuanyin!" the men hollered.  
"Who's your friend?" Da Ge asked. "He looks rich. Does he play mahjong?"  
Tiao introduced Shang to the men. "This is Shang, everybody. Shang, this is Da Ge, he's playing mahjong with his younger brother Er Ge. This is Kuo, that's Shao zu, and that's Gang." Shang looked over each man, and his glance lingered on the third's arm stump.  
"Lost my arm in a fight," Gang said.  
Da ge reiterated to Shang. "Do you play mahjong?"  
"Shang's not here to play anything. He just wants a drink," Tiao snapped. He and Shang sat down at a table and ordered themselves a pitcher. The others, sensing Tiao's testiness, did not join them at their table. The waiter soon returned with the pitcher and two cups in hand. Tiao took his cup and started pouring some of the liquor.  
"Are you feeling well?" Shang asked while pouring himself a cup.  
Tiao answered, staring down at his cup, "His last words to me were 'I love you, son. I'm proud of you.'" Tiao took the cup to his lips and drank all of its contents. "It sounded so strange. The last time he told me that was when I was a child." He reached for the pitcher to refill his cup. "I need a wife, and soon."  
"Those royal consorts are going to be arriving soon. Choose from one of them," Shang said.  
Tiao did not lift his eyes from his cup, but instead stared at it reflectively. "I still can't believe he died," Tiao said somberly. "I sat there with his body for a long while, just looking at him. I hoped that he would open his eyes again, or that his chest would rise and take in another breath, but he just laid there." He then took another drink from his cup.

For some time they sat there, talking very little about the death, or not talking at all. Tiao kept to himself most of the time, just staring at his cup. Tiao rose from his seat suddenly and walked over to Gang.

"Where was Xiaoming again?" Tiao asked quietly.  
"Madame Kong's," Gang replied. "A brothel at the end of that road with all the stands and stuff…"  
"Okay, thanks." Tiao walked back to Shang, who was contentedly drinking his liquor. "Shang, let's go," Tiao said. He left ten coins at the table and started heading towards the door. Shang silently followed him. Tiao took an alternate route as opposed to going back to the palace. Passing through the stands and buildings, they hadn't exchanged a word. Then, Tiao stopped in front of a large building.  
Tiao started walking towards the building, but Shang stopped him short. "Tiao, why are we here?" Shang asked abruptly, recognizing the building to be a brothel.  
"Why else do men come here?" Tiao replied. "Are you going to come with me?"  
"Are you sure you want to spend your time here?" Shang responded. "You have your father's concubines back at the palace, and the consorts will be here in a few days..."  
"I don't want my father's concubines, and I don't want to wait," Tiao said. "Come with me. I'll buy one for you."  
"No," Shang said. "I'd rather not." Shang then turned back and walked away.

"Welcome." Madame Kong looked at Tiao's clothes and then said condescendingly, "are you sure you're in the right place?"  
Tiao placed two coin pouches on the table and ordered her, "Take me to Xiaoming."  
After fishing through the purses, she looked up in astonishment and replied, "yes, sir." She led him down to the room at the end of the hall. "Please wait outside for one second." She entered Xiaoming's room. "Someone requested of your services."  
Xiaoming sat in front of her mirror combing her long hair. "Mother Kong, I don't feel like it right now."  
Madame Kong closed the door and said in a hushed voice, "This man paid a lot of money! Now take your clothes off and get in that bed." Xiaoming obeyed, and Madame Kong exited. "All right, she's ready now." Tiao watched Madame Kong walk away, and then he entered the room.

  
Xiaoming got up from the bed and walked towards Tiao. She went behind him, then whispered into his ear, "My name is Xiaoming." She encircled her hands around his waist and started undoing his pants.  
Tiao stood there, watching her hands. "My name is… Kuanyin."  
"Kuanyin…" she mouthed. Xiaoming then pulled Tiao's shirt, leading him to the bed. She lay back, still holding his collar so that he would hover over her. She let go of his shirt, and Tiao positioned herself over her…

"Is this your first time?"  
Tiao tucked his hands behind his head. "Here, yes." Xiaoming laughed.  
"Are you a soldier? You have very good build," Xiaoming commented.  
Tiao let out a sigh. "No. Why do you ask?"  
"A lot of soldiers have been coming here since the war ended," she whispered in his ear. "What do you do?"  
"Truthfully," Tiao mused, "I'm the Emperor of China."  
Xiaoming laughed. "You're funny, Emperor Kuanyin."  
Tiao looked at her, smiling. "Actually, it's Emperor Tiao." He took her hand and kissed her fingertips.  
She looked at him incredulously. "Oh really? Your clothes don't look like royal garments."  
Tiao responded, "Actually, it's my disguise. Members of the Imperial family aren't allowed outside of the palace without guards, so I snuck out."  
Xiaoming let out a giggle. "Oooh, how dangerous."   
Tiao turned his head around and saw the sunlight come through. He got up from the bed and began putting his clothes back on. Xiaoming watched him from the bed. "Do you really have to go now?"  
"Yes…" Tiao responded, fumbling with his shirt. He picked up another pouch of coins and handed it to Xiaoming. "There you go."  
"What's this?" Xiaoming asked with a hurt expression on her face.  
"For the night," Tiao replied cooly. He then turned to the mirror, trying to straighten his appearance. Xiaoming got out of the bed, retrieved her robe and put it on. She then walked towards the window, staring at the nightingales in the tree. She still clutched the coin sack he handed her as she watched the mother nightingale feeding its fledglings.   
No sooner than Tiao left did Madame Kong enter. "Xiaoming…"  
"Tell whoever it is that I'm busy," Xiaoming said without turning away.   
"It's Chi Fu, one of your regulars," Madame Kong said.  
"I don't want to," Xiaoming replied. "I'm tired still. I need rest." She turned to Madame Kong, and at once Madame Kong understood.  
"It's not like he'd take a lot of effort to do," Madame Kong said, "but I'll tell him to settle for someone else."  
Once Xiaoming heard the door shut on her, she threw the coins on the floor and fell to her knees, crying.

When Tiao returned to the palace that morning, he was immediately shoved into his room to prepare for the funeral and coronation ceremonies. They removed his clothes and put him in a bath. They quickly dried him off, and started dressing him up. All the while Tiao couldn't concentrate on the matters at hand and would often let his thoughts drift to the night before.

All of the Emperor's personal belongings were placed in his tomb. His most loyal servants and guards sacrificed their own lives so that the Emperor's soul could be served in the afterlife. Tiao watched them, one after the other, collapse before his father's sepulcher after taking in some of the poisoned drink—around twenty in all. Tiao then watched as they sealed the tomb away.

The coronation ceremony was held immediately after the funeral. Tiao was paraded through the streets in a very decorated sedan, similar to those brides on their wedding day. There were soldiers and dancers everywhere.

The sedan was brought up the steps of the palace. Thousands had gathered that day to witness the celebration of their new emperor. Tiao emerged from the sedan. A silence came over the Imperial City when Tiao started addressing them. "My father dedicated his life into making China the most prosperous nation the world has ever seen. I hope that I can continue in my father's footsteps, and serve all of you the best I can."

There was a big fireworks display for the crowd, then a big banquet held afterwards. Every single aristocrat and family member attended. Tiao tried to make it through the whole ordeal without lashing out. Every nobleman and his daughter had approached him, offering their condolences and wishing him luck. 

"His highness is probably the most handsome to inherit the throne!" the third wife exclaimed. "Tiao, I do hope that you choose a handsome wife. Imagine, what handsome children you will have!"  
Tiao answered, "Oh, I couldn't think of taking a wife more beautiful than myself. I might get jealous." Tiao looked around him and saw everyone trying to humor him by laughing at his joke. He gave an exasperated sigh and rose from his chair. He addressed his guests, "Please excuse me, I need to look for someone." 

Meanwhile, across the room Shang and General Xie Kuang were sitting at the table, talking and being served liquor. Shang was distressed over how to bring up the plans of the other advisors, and Xie Kuang was trying to cheer him up.  
"Shang, don't worry about it. It'll come to you when the time comes," Xie Kuang said. "You're too young to worry about things. Enjoy life!" He raised his cup in the air as if toasting, and then he drank its contents.  
"I guess so," Shang sulked.  
"Let's talk about my favorite subject—women!" Xie Kuang said. "There are a lot of beautiful women here tonight. Did you see those dancers? How nimble and limber they are! And I can't wait until those consorts come!" Xie Kuang exclaimed. Noticing Shang's terseness, he said, "So, who is the girl that catches your eye? I've heard you like the daughter of Sir Te."  
"I find that with new responsibilities I have to deal with, I have no time to entertain such thoughts," Shang replied.  
Xie Kuang urged him on. "Well, there has to be one girl whom you admire. Won't you tell me her name?" Shang drank all of the contents of his cup and remained silent. "Oh Shang. Don't tell me that all the time you spent with those soldiers has changed you."  
Shang immediately looked up at him, upset wit the remark. "What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm sorry, Shang," Xie Kuang said. "I didn't know you'd take such offense."  
"You insult my manhood, and you expect me to laugh it off?"  
"Shang," Xie Kuang said, trying to soothe him, "maybe you should take a bit of a rest. You need time to contemplate… about your father, about life. You are so young, and you are taking on so much responsibility. You should take this time to just relax and enjoy for a little bit."  
Shang, ignoring that remark, said, "I still don't know how to confront him."  
Xie Kuang nodded to Shang, acknowledging Tiao's presence. Shang stood up immediately and bowed before Tiao. "Your highness."  
"Emperor," Xie Kuang said. "Excuse me, but my wife has been vehemently staring at me. I think I better tend to her. You two should revel in your bachelorhood."  
Both men laughed and watched Xie Kuang walk away. Tiao then asked Shang, "Are you enjoying the party so far?"  
Shang replied unenthusiastically, "Yes, it's all nice."  
Tiao said, "Let's go to my room. I need to talk with you." He didn't wait for a reply from his friend, but instead walked to his room, Shang following. Once he closed the door, he began, "Why is it that Yu Han keeps talking like there is some impending war?"  
"Because the day before there was a meeting concerning the Hun status. All the advisors decided that we should attack them while they're still weak," Shang answered.  
"But we just got out of a war," Tiao said. "You agreed to this?"  
"Not really," Shang admitted.  
"Well, I don't want to," Tiao declared. "What kind of unity do nomads have anyway? I guess I can get more recruits to guard the western border." Growing bored of the conversation, he turned to his mirror and started examining his reflection for any flaws. "I don't think this robe does much for my complexion." Shang looked crossly at his friend. "Shang, learn to relax. Maybe you should see that prostitute, Xiaoming,"  
"So is she the one you visited last night?" Shang asked.  
"Yes, and she was exquisite," Tiao said, smiling. "But let's get back to the party now. I'm sure they are missing my presence."


	6. Regret and Celebration

When Mulan woke up that morning, a sense of dread came over her. The day she would leave the house was nearing. It was already planned. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po would travel with her to the Imperial City, since they had "nothing better to do". People have been stopping by the house to say goodbye. Her parents restrained her from doing any more chores and did all her packing for her. They were all secretive that morning. Fa Li ordered Mulan out of the house, saying she had to talk about some arrangements with Fa Zhou. Mulan went to the family shrine to pray for some way out of this. She had wanted to be more lady-like, but not royal consort.

"Mushu, Mushu!" Mulan whispered in the shrine. "Mushu, I could really use your help right now." She looked around, and finally found his stone figure on an altar. She held it in her hands, hoping it would spontaneously burst to life. Frustrated, she sat down, placing the statue next to her. She started talking to the little dragon as if it were alive. "Mushu, I don't want to go. I just wanted to see Liu get beaten at something. Ugh… I should have let her win." She picked up the statue and started shaking it. "Please, please! Wake up!"  
Just then there was a burst of smoke, and Mushu appeared. "Oh Mushu! Thank you!" Mulan picked Mushu up and hugged him.  
"Mulan, Mulan, you can let go…" Mushu said, gasping for breath.  
"Sorry," Mulan said, putting Mushu on the ground.  
"The ancestors aren't let me stay too long," Mushu said. "So I'm gonna make this brief. I really wanna go with you, but this ain't like last time. Last time you were endangering yourself, and the reputation of the Fa family. Now you're going to serve the Emperor, with prospects of becoming his wife."  
"I don't want it, not any of it," Mulan pouted.   
"C'mon, baby, look at you." Mushu said. "I can't believe that you were ever mistaken for a guy." Mushu looked at Mulan, still downhearted, and said in a softer voice, "you know, I'll miss you comin here and tellin me all your problems." After seeing her smile, he continued, "Give ole' Mushu a hug." He opened his arms wide, and she bent over to receive him. "Now, don't be getting into any more trouble, or I might just have to go over there and straighten everything out like I did last time."

"Mulan, Mulan!" Feng-Yi frantically yelled. She ran into the Fa shrine to find her friend sitting next to a miniature dragon statue. "You'll never guess what happened!" Mulan looked at Feng-Yi. She discerned it must have been good news, since Feng-Yi kept smiling. "I'm getting married!" Feng-Yi, seeing Mulan in a state of shock, paused a moment to let her friend calm herself, then continued. "It's Yi Wei Han."  
Mulan was further overwhelmed by the news. "You mean Wei Han, the one who lives across from me?"  
"Yes!" Feng-Yi cried happily. "We were talking yesterday afternoon. He was telling me how the Wu Zhong something-or-other was, and he told me how he missed my company. Of course, he didn't really say that, but I'm sure that's what he meant. Anyway, he then asked me why I hadn't been visiting him lately, and I told him that I was too busy with Ling, Yao, and Chien Po. You should have seen the look on his face—pure jealousy! But he still talked with me very calmly and told me that he knew those three from the camp. That night he went to my father and literally begged for my hand! My mother was like 'what took him so long?!'"

Feng-Yi had been in love with Wei Han a long time, and he has had a subdued longing for her. Everyone in the village was certain that they would get married, but nothing could have prepared Mulan for this.   
Mulan asked Feng-Yi, "I'm glad you finally got what you wanted, but what about Ling, Yao, and Chien Po? They really like you."  
Feng-Yi, still thrilled with Wei Han's proposal, did not understand what Mulan had implied. "Oh, yes. I like them too. They're really sweet."  
"No, they really liked you," Mulan reiterated.  
Feng-Yi finally inferred her friend's words, and her smile slowly faded. "What, I thought they were just joking around."  
"I didn't do anything to entice them, have I?" Feng-Yi whispered to herself, turning pale. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh no, I can't face them."  
"Well, you'll have to tell them about your engagement soon enough."  
Feng-Yi looked up to Mulan. "No—I don't. Please, Mulan. Tell them when all of you are travelling, or something. That way I don't have to face them!" Mulan reluctantly nod her head. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"  
Feng-Yi's mother interrupted the moment. She stood at the entrance of her own house, yelling, "Feng-Yi! come here now!"  
Feng-Yi's attitude vacillated from gratitude to furtiveness. "Mulan, I have to go cook now. Uhh… Wei Han's coming over for dinner."   
Mulan suspiciously eyed Feng-Yi. "So early? It's still morning—" Feng-Yi hastily said goodbye to Mulan and hurried to her own house.

Mulan felt conflicted. Mushu did not help the situation like she thought he would. Feng-Yi now gave her the burden of revealing to Ling, Yao, and Chien Po of her engagement. She just felt like walking away from it all. She walked to the market, which was virtually empty. So, she continued walking and found herself in front of the Ma residence.  
Mulan knocked on the door, hoping she would not be rudely turned away.  
"What are you doing here?" Liu said disdainfully. "I don't need you to rub it in my face."  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, and—well," Mulan hesitated, "resolve things between you and me."  
"Please spare me!" Liu laughed. "There was never anything between you and me. I don't like you, end of story."  
"May I know why?" Mulan asked intrepidly. "You have always been condescending to everyone—me most of all… you know, I used to admire you. You are so beautiful, and you have been given everything. But, you're bitter, and you're spoiled. You are shallow and pretentious. I realize all of this now, and I now know better than to admire and respect you when you treat me like dirt."  
Liu was too enraged to speak, and slammed the door in Mulan's face. 

Mulan slowly walked down the dirt path heading towards her house, wondering why she hadn't seen anyone. She had walked around the village, and saw no one there. It was as if it had been deserted. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po interrupted her thoughts as they ran up and started hugging her and screaming out her name.  
"Mulan! Hey, it's Mulan, Ling!" Yao said.  
"Yeah, our old buddy, Mulan!" Ling said. Chien Po then echoed Ling's comment.  
Mulan looked at her three companions doubtfully. "What are you guys up to?"  
"Nothing," they cried in unison.  
"So, how are ya feeling, Mulan?" Ling asked, putting his arm around Mulan's shoulder as they started walking back.  
"I just don't understand," Mulan said thoughtfully. "Where is everyone? I went to the market and saw no one there."  
Yao tried to restrain his delight. "I have no idea where they could be!" Chien Po bumped him aside, knocking Yao onto the grass. Yao rubbed his side ruefully, muttering curses under his breath.  
"Oops, sorry Yao. It was an accident," Chien Po said. He, also stifling excitement, turned to Mulan. "It's okay, Mulan. I'm sure you'll see more people before you leave."  
"So, ready for tomorrow?" Ling asked.  
Mulan feigned an expression of happiness. "Yes, all packed."

Mulan couldn't imagine what those three were so happy about, but as she approached my house, it made sense. Their exuberance, Feng-Yi's mood swing, her parents' clandestine behavior. Everyone had gathered at her house to have a party. Mulan couldn't help but cry when she saw everyone together, and everyone else did too. Well, except for Granny Fa, who was dictating to Mulan auspicious names for her "children". Everyone was dancing, singing, laughing, and having a good time. Even when Ling, Yao, and Chien Po found out about Feng-Yi and Wei Han, all of them were happy. 

That night Mulan tossed and turned in her bed. She kept telling herself to go to sleep because she had to be up early for the long ride, but all she could think about was being in the palace again. Mulan suddenly looked at it with some eagerness. Living in the palace with all that splendor, and the emperor, and the servants—but she'd still miss her family and friends. She managed to reason to herself that she'd make new friends. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po would be there. She could also befriend some of the other consorts. Shang mentioned that he had a house in the Imperial City. Maybe she'd be able to see him…


	7. Chosen

Xiaoming was really young when her father gave her up to Mother Kong. Mother Kong would always tell her he's not worth remembering since he sold her off. Xiaoming was not Chinese, and for that reason Mother Kong said she wouldn't use her as a prostitute. Instead she gave her duties around the house—cleaning toilets, washing linens, helping the girls. Mother Kong gave her the Chinese name Xiaoming. She became Xiaoming's foster mother, and the girls there became her sisters. They gave her tips on things—mainly ways to catch a man's attention.  
Xiaoming lived a fairly typical childhood. Xiaoming entertained fantasies of marrying and having children. Of course, it didn't seem tangible considering her status as an orphaned female foreigner working at a brothel.

The day that Xiaoming was "promoted," she was sweeping the front of the door when Mother Kong immediately grabbed her collar and pulled her to the astrologer's house.  
Xiaoming stood still as the astrologer circled her. "Well, I can't really make any predictions since you don't know when and where she was born," the astrologer said to Mother Kong.  
"I know, but still, tell me what you think of her," she replied curtly.  
The astrologer then looked Xiaoming up and down before responding to Mother Kong. "She emits some sort of energy from her body. Is she one of your girls? I'm sure that a man who has a session with her will have an increased life force and energy. Therefore, it is only profitable to charge more for a session with her."

Mother Kong was hesitant on making her a prostitute. Her excuses were that since Xiaoming was not Chinese, she would disgust men, and this would bring down the reputation of the brothel. The other prostitutes denied this, saying that their clients would lustfully watch Xiaoming while she did her chores and would be disappointed to find out she was unavailable. In the end, Mother Kong's greed conquered her protectiveness.

On Xiaoming's first time with a man, she didn't know what to expect. Every single advice her sisters offered had escaped her as her first client came closer. It especially hurt every time she remembered that they held nothing in their hearts for her. She was just an object for their pleasure.  
Over time, she developed some fantasy—that once she took a man in her arms, they were in love, and that he would take her away, and start a family. She would imagine the children they had. She would picture him teaching their son to sword fight, and she would dress up their daughter in beautiful dresses. Then, the night would end, the man would leave, and all she's left with are the haunting memories. It wasn't the best way to go about it, but she got used to it.

The astrologer was right with everything she said, and Xiaoming deeply resented her for it. Xiaoming was the most successful prostitute in the brothel, bringing in more money in a month than the rest of her sisters combined. Mother Kong was proud, and all the girls were trying to take credit for herself that she taught Xiaoming everything.  
It took a while for Xiaoming to compose herself after Tiao left that morning. She was ashamed of herself—she allowed herself to forget everything else, and she took pleasure in Tiao.

Xiaoming went to the kitchen area and found Mother Kong giving advice to the others. "Girls, you must learn to live by these rules," she began. "These were passed down through many dynasties."  
The prostitutes, both experienced and inexperienced, listened intently. "Do not hurt his ego—they want their desires fulfilled, so let them think they have control. And, always feign satisfaction. For an older client, advise him to sleep first, since a man is more potent after rest. For a man with a large weapon," the girls all giggled at this point, "anoint your private parts with rose petal ointment. For a virile man, do not get too carried away. Do not give yourself away, no matter how promising the man seems. And if he proposes marriage, go to me immediately. Do not expect to be happy being a young man's wife, but content to be a rich old man's concubine."

After watching the procession of the new emperor, Xiaoming lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could hardly believe that he was telling her the truth. She tried to tell the other girls, but they only laughed at her.   
"Xiaoming! Xiaoming! Open the door," Mother Kong yelled from outside.  
Xiaoming turned her head and stared at the door. "I don't feel like it right now. Tell him I'm busy."  
"No! It's not that!" Mother Kong shouted. "Just open the door!"  
Xiaoming slowly rose from her bed and sauntered to the door. When she finally opened it, Mother Kong pushed herself in and closed the door behind her. "What's going on, Mother? What's wrong?" Xiaoming asked.  
"There is a eunuch at the entrance way asking for you," Mother Kong said.  
"Mother!" Xiaoming laughed. "I didn't know eunuchs visited brothels!"  
Mother Kong's serious expression soon stopped Xiaoming's laughter. "He came from the imperial palace offering a position of royal consort to you, and he's offering me a large sum of money."  
"What?!" Xiaoming exclaimed. "Did you accept?"  
"I told him I'd talk it over with you. He's waiting outside right now for a response. Oh, Xiaoming! Imagine—a chance to live in the palace! What if you were chosen to be his wife? Oh! My Xiaoming, an empress!"  
Xiaoming looked at her skeptically. "And you get a lot of money."  
"I am simply thinking of your welfare," Mother Kong stated. "Xiaoming, you don't get a chance like this everyday. You have a chance of leaving this life behind."

Xiaoming acquiesced to Madame Kong, and Madame Kong ran to tell the eunuch the news while Xiaoming started saying goodbye to her sisters. They all wished her the best of luck, secretly holding grudges against her. Xiaoming quickly left with the eunuch and soon enough had entered the halls of the palace.  
Xiaoming walked down the halls in awe of her surroundings. She tried to memorize each room pointed out to her as the eunuch pointed them out, but it was all too overwhelming to her.   
"This other hall will lead to the concubines' quarters," the eunuch said, pointing to the hall at their left.

Three concubines emerged from a room, laughing. They stopped once they saw the eunuch and his companion and stared at the latter menacingly. "So, are you one of those consorts?"  
"Yes," Xiaoming answered.  
"Hun trash!" the concubine let out.  
"The emperor chose her personally," the eunuch said, glaring at the three women. The eunuch then led Xiaoming further down the hall, leaving the concubines fuming. He stopped in front of a door slightly ajar. "This is the Emperor's room."  
"Oh!" Xiaoming gasped. She couldn't resist peeking inside. She saw the elaborately designed furniture, the large lavish bed, and a huge mirror, but she didn't see the emperor.

She followed the eunuch through the palace halls until he stopped at her room. "The other consorts will be here tomorrow. This whole hall has rooms reserved for them. Here is yours. The other servants will deliver your things in a little while. Will you need anything?"  
"No," Xiaoming replied as she stepped through the door. "This is absolutely amazing!" She jumped onto the bed. "The Emperor is very generous," she said, smiling.  
"I'll go then," the eunuch said, reciprocating her smile with his own. "If you need anything, just call for me, and I'll gladly serve you."  
Just as the eunuch exited, Tiao walked into Xiaoming's room to welcome her. He glanced at her surroundings, but allowed his eyes to linger at her mirror. Tiao then turned to her nonchalantly and asked, "Do you like your room?"  
"Yes, it's very nice, thank you," Xiaoming answered. After a pause, she continued. "I was quite surprised of your offer. I didn't believe you at first when you said you were emperor, but once I saw you in that sedan in that parade—"  
"Yes, well I thought you deserved better," Tiao replied. He saw Xiaoming give him a look of astonishment. "What I mean is, I'm looking forward to the services you offer."  
"Anytime his Highness asks, I will comply," Xiaoming impassively declared.

That afternoon she got settled into her room and started getting herself ready for the dinner. The maids drew a nice bath. She was presented with a beautiful dark blue robe to wear. She sat on the chair looking at her reflection in the mirror as the maids put on her makeup. They were so masterful at it, and they were greatly appreciative for the compliment she gave them. She was still staring the mirror long after they had left, practicing various expressions—amusement, attentiveness, and curiosity, since those three are very appealing toward men. Also, Xiaoming had the maid bring in some food for her to eat. Mother Kong always said to eat some food before eating with a client. The reason is so that she wouldn't appear like a glutton at the supper table. She also practiced eating in front of the mirror. Finally when she was summoned for dinner.

At the dinner table, she was introduced to General Li Shang. She sat down as Tiao began talking to Shang. 

"This is Xiaoming," Tiao said, smiling. "I made her a consort."

"You… what?" Shang said in disbelief.  
Tiao reached out for her hand as Xiaoming tried to avoid Shang's stare. "Why are you so shocked?" he asked.

"No reason," Shang said, grasping for his drink.  
"You know, I'm not so hungry anyway," Xiaoming said, "I'm going back to my room."  
"No, stay," Tiao said, beckoning her to sit back down. "Now let's have a nice dinner."

Shang couldn't take his eyes away from Xiaoming— not that he found her attractive, but that he recognized her from somewhere.  
Shang was completely unaware that he began staring at Xiaoming as Tiao was talking. Irritated, Xiaoming addressed him. "What do you want?"  
"What?" Shang said, blinking as he got out of his trance. "Oh, I wanted the… uh… rice! Yes, please pass the rice."  
"But Shang," Tiao said. "You already have rice on your plate. Do you really need more?"  
As Xiaoming served him the extra rice, Shang simply responded, "I like rice."  
In actuality, Shang hated rice. After eating rice all the time in the camp, he absolutely loathed the sight of it. For the rest of the night he avoided looking at her, but his mind was still preoccupied with trying to recall where he had seen her before. Her eyes looked so familiar. They were black, with yellow irises.

Most of the evening Tiao would try to turn the conversation to liven up the dinner, but Xiaoming 's ability to charm could not mask her restlessness, and Shang would pick at the extra rice on his plate. 

"Shang," Tiao said, fed up with the evening. "What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" Shang responded.  
"Why do you seem so disinterested with everything I've said?" Tiao asked.  
"All right," Shang said, equally fed up. "What? What would you like me to comment on?"  
"Well, let's start with Xiaoming," Tiao said, yelling at this point. "You haven't said anything about her or anything to her, except to ask her for rice!"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Congratulations on choosing a whore as your consort'?!" Shang said. "Tiao, I am not going to support this whim, not this time." Shang got up from the table and stormed out.

Tiao got up and stormed out of the dining room. Xiaoming, not really knowing what to do, followed Tiao to his bedroom. Xiaoming immediately took her place on the bed while Tiao looked at himself in the mirror. "I bought a nightingale for you, you should get it tomorrow," Tiao said.  
"Thank you, sir," Xiaoming replied.  
"Please, don't call me 'sir'," Tiao said bitterly. "You may call me Tiao."   
Xiaoming grew annoyed at watching him, and after five minutes, she asked, "Are you always so… drawn to yourself? I feel like I'm competing with your reflection for your attention."  
Tiao walked back to his bed and sat down next to Xiaoming. "I'm very sorry. You have my attention now."  
"So," Xiaoming said, trying to think of what to talk about. "How long have you and the General been friends?"  
"As long as I could remember," Tiao answered.   
"How come you don't seem so angry," Xiaoming quickly asked. "He insulted me, he insulted you, he--"  
"He's moody like that, especially after a drink or two, but he'll come around." Tiao laughed. "Are you mad?"  
Xiaoming snapped, "You were out there, you should know! He was staring at me, and then he ignored me, and he said that stuff."  
Tiao leaned over and began kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm… he's probably still feeling some resentment. After all, a Hun killed his father just recently." He then started undoing her robes and lay her back on the bed.  
"Well, I didn't do it," Xiaoming pouted.


	8. First Day as a Consort

Mulan couldn't believe they sent a carriage over. It was so beautifully furnished. She felt bad since Ling, Yao, and Chien Po had to follow behind on their horses, but it all turned out for the best. She didn't want to talk to anyone anyway, and they didn't seem to miss her presence.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Ling exclaimed. "I can't wait to see all the consorts. Maybe the Emperor will award me for my valor by giving me one of them."  
"The consorts are for the Emperor's son," Chien Po said.  
"Hmmm… I wonder how many of them there are," Yao pondered.  
"Remember, the Matchmaker at Mulan's village said there would be one from each village," Chien po said.  
" I wish I could be the Emperor's son," Ling replied. "He gets the best of everything."  
"I wonder which one will become his wife," Chien Po said.   
"He's the son of the Emperor. He can chose all of them if he wanted," Yao said.  
Mulan, who had been listening in on their conversation from her sedan, became disheartened on hearing Yao. Ling, sensing Mulan's eavesdropping, nudged Yao and laughed. "What are you talking about?!" he said loudly. "Mulan will get it!" Ling then looked into the window of the sedan, smiling. Mulan reciprocated with a weak smile.   
"Are you feeling well?" Ling asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered. "Just tired."  
"You can sleep," Yao said. "We'll protect you."  
Mulan set the curtain on her sedan to isolate herself from her companions, but she kept listening to their conversation, unbeknownst to them.  
"I don't think she'd attract the Emperor's son," Yao said.  
"Not so loud," Ling said.  
"Why not," Chien Po whispered.  
"She's so different from other girls, and he's always surrounded by those other ones, so he probably won't like her," Yao replied.  
"Well, Captain Li was surrounded by the same kind, and he likes Mulan," Chien Po said.  
"Hey," Ling said, whispering and motioning to the sedan. "Not so loud."

They were separated once they got to the Imperial City. They went off to a tavern while Mulan went straight to the palace. Looking at the palace, She couldn't believe that the Huns had laid siege on it not too long ago. Everything looked perfect. A maid welcomed her and told her there were further challenges she had to do. She first asked Mulan's name and which village she had come from.  
"Fa Mulan?" the maid asked, astonished. "You are _the_ Fa Mulan?"  
"Yes," Mulan replied.  
"I need to go for a second, please excuse me," the maid said hastily. Moments later she came back with the Emperor. "There she is," the maid said, pointing at her. She then left the room.  
"Are you really Fa Mulan?" Tiao asked.  
"Yes, I am," Mulan responded impatiently, oblivious to the identity of her companion. "Why?"  
"It's just unbelievable. You're so small!" He laughed.  
"My size does not make me any less capable," Mulan stated.  
"I imagined you to be some atrociously large and ugly woman," Tiao said, smiling. "You can't be Fa Mulan."  
"That's it!" Mulan replied indignantly. "I will fight you right now, if you still don't believe I am me." She took her stance.  
"Well," he said, amused. "All right, but I won't show you any mercy, little girl."  
Mulan immediately landed a swift kick to his side. Tiao responded by sending his fist out towards her, but he hesitated on hitting her. Mulan took full advantage by grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him, making Tiao cry out in pain.  
"So, you believe me now?" Mulan said self-satisfied, pinning his arm behind his back.  
Just then the imperial guards ran into the room, weapons at hand, and running towards Mulan to attack her.  
"Stop!" Tiao ordered. "It's okay, she's just teaching me a move." Mulan let him go, confused as to what was going on. "See? You may go."  
"Yes, your Highness," the imperial guards replied in unison. They then ran out of the room.  
"Your Highness?" Mulan echoed.  
"Yes," Tiao replied.  
"You could have told me who you were," Mulan said.  
"And spoil all the fun?" Tiao said, smiling. "You know, Fa Mulan, I should keep you around. You are certainly different from any other girl I've ever met."  
Mulan eyed him suspiciously. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Tiao replied. "Have you been shown to your room?"  
"No," Mulan said. "I still have retake some of the testing to make sure I'm a suitable consort." Tiao did not pay attention and instead summoned a eunuch to show Mulan to her room.

Upon their arrival, the eunuch escused himself, leaving Mulan and Tiao alone.  
"So, where is the Emperor?" Mulan asked casually. "I was hoping on seeing him again once I arrived."  
"Oh, I guess the news hasn't reached you yet then," Tiao said. "He died, two days ago."  
Mulan, so stunned with the news, could hardly hold back her tears. "I am sorry, your Highness. Please forgive me, I didn't know."  
Tiao was so moved by Mulan's open expression of emotion, and he addressed her softly, "No, I'm sorry to have been the one to break the news to you." He put his arm around her.  
She quickly composed herself. "How have you been handling it?"  
Tiao, caught completely off guard, answered plainly, "It's very hard to lose someone you love. I mean, I've tried reasoning and taking my mind off it. It all just came about so quickly, I wish it had taken me instead." He looked at Mulan and saw in her doleful countenance that she understood. He quickly changed the subject. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll see you at the banquet tonight," Tiao said.

Mulan was pardoned of the further testing, so she started unpacking her belongings. She was told to bring little with her, since she would be provided with clothes and the other necessities. Mulan spent time to get acquainted with the room, looking over her new possessions with awe. Eventually she walked out of her room, looking for consorts to befriend. She was immediately approached by two girls, one in a purple robe, and the other in a red one.

"Are you a consort too?" the consort in a purple robe asked. Once she saw Mulan nod, she continued. "My name is Chan Lin."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you," Mulan replied. "My name is Fa Mulan."  
"Who?" The consort in the red robe impatiently said.  
"She's the one who dressed up like a boy," Chan Lin said to her companion.  
"The girl that killed that Hun?" The consort in a red robe said. "Funny… you look like a girl to me."  
Mulan got offended, but she immediately brushed it off. "Make up does wonders," she laughed awkwardly.  
"Yes, well, anyway… I'm Chan Hua," the consort in the red dress said. "We're cousins."  
"That's nice," Mulan replied.

The three of them continued walking together through the palace, getting to know one another. Xiaoming stood in the main hall of the palace admiring the architecture when Mulan and the two consorts walked in.  
"Oh, I enjoyed the travel in the sedans," Mulan said. "It was very nice for the emperor to provide them."  
"I absolutely hated the travel. It was too hot," the Cheng Hua replied superciliously. Upon seeing Xiaoming, she immediately recognized her from the rumors spreading around the palace. "You know," she said, pointing at Xiaoming. "that Hun girl there is one of the consorts. Isn't it disgustingly low? I hear that she used to be a prostitute."  
Mulan, fed up with the arrogance of the other two consorts, joined Xiaoming. "I'm very sorry for what everyone else is saying," Mulan said, apologetically.  
"It's okay, I'm getting used to it," Xiaoming replied. "You should go back to them, before they start making fun of you too."  
"I don't care of their opinion of me," Mulan quickly said.  
"Oh," Xiaoming said, shocked with Mulan's statement. "Well, do you want to see the gardens here? They are so beautiful."  
Mulan followed her to the Emperor's garden, and she showed her a part that was completely covered by cherry blossom petals. Cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see. Xiaoming eagerly listened to Mulan as she told Xiaoming of her family and home. Mulan's whole life was like one Xiaoming only heard in stories. 

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Xiaoming asked. "I'm sure everything they're saying about me is true."  
"It's fine, really," Mulan answered. She then pondered what Xiaoming said. "Uhh, what do you mean by all of it?"  
"I used to live in a brothel," Xiaoming explained.  
"Really?" Mulan replied, unsuccessful at veiling the shock.  
"Yes," Xiaoming explained. "My father sold me to Mother Kong a long time ago. I had become really successful, and that's how the Emperor came upon me."  
Mulan listened in astonishment as Xiaoming narrated her life story. She couldn't believe that a father would sell his child. Mulan did not pity her, but rather admired Xiaoming's strength.

They walked to another part of the garden, and found Ling, Yao, and Chien Po there. Mulan began to introduce them.  
"Xiaoming, this is Ling, Yao, and Chien Po," Mulan said.  
"Hi, Xiaoming," Ling coyly said.  
"Hello," Chien Po said.  
Yao only grunted.  
"So, you're one of the consorts?" Ling asked.  
"Yes, I am" Xiaoming replied  
"It's good you're making friends, Mulan," Chien Po said.  
"All the girls here are too absorbed with themselves," Yao remarked.  
"You're only saying that because they turned you down," Ling teased.  
"Now, Yao," Chien Po said. "You know that the consorts are only reserved for the Emperor's son."  
Yao gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper. "I did not approach them. I'm just saying that they seem very conceited."  
"Yao, you're temper is starting up again. Maybe you should start your chants with Chien Po," Ling taunted.  
"Oh yes, Yao, let's chant," Chien Po said, smiling down on Yao.  
"I don't need to chant!" Yao yelled. "I am calm!"  
Xiaoming burst out laughing. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "You three are so funny!"  
"Uhh… thanks," Ling said, eyeing her curiously.   
"Sorry everyone," Mulan interrupted. "The banquet is soon, and Xiaoming and I still have to get ready. We have to go." Mulan quickly hugged her friends, grabbed Xiaoming's hand and raced down the hall. She kept looking around to find her room, and she stopped once she realized she was lost. "Umm… I don't know where we are."  
"It's okay, I know my room from here," Xiaoming said. She led Mulan back to her room, still talking to her. "You should ask one of the eunuchs here to lead you back. See, there's one over there." Xiaoming pointed at the eunuch that showed her to her room the other day. "By the way, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to miss the banquet. Tell me all about it later. Bye!" Before Mulan could reply, Xiaoming stepped inside her room and closed the door behind her.

There stood in the middle of the room a gilded cage with a nightingale in it. It had caught Xiaoming's eye, and she came closer to watch the nightingale peck at its food. The maid entered the room and began to address her. "Umm, the Emperor wants you to be ready for the banquet tonight. In a little while, actually."  
"Tell the Emperor I'm not going," Xiaoming replied without averting her eyes to the maid. "I don't feel well."  
"Oh, I don't know if I can do that," the maid said uneasily.  
"Okay, well just leave me alone in my room. And, if he happens to ask you later why I wasn't there, tell him that I kicked you out of my room in a violent fit. I'm sure he won't blame you for that," Xiaoming said, smiling at the maid. The maid reluctantly agreed and left the room.  
"Well, little bird, it's just you and me," Xiaoming said to the nightingale. She then opened its cage to feed it.

Mulan reentered her room to find a very beautiful red, pink and white robe on her bed. Three maids also stood by to tend to her makeup.  
All the while she couldn't help but think of whom she was going to meet there. There was the Emperor, who said he would expect her there. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po would also be there. Chi Fu was going to be there, no doubt. She began to wonder whether Shang would be attending.  
Once everyone was ready, Mulan and the rest of the consorts, excluding Xiaoming, walked into the Dining Hall. Everyone looked at the girls, giving sighs of approval. Soon they broke off into their own groups and tried to mingle with the crowd—mainly the Emperor. Tiao only addressed one girl.  
"Mulan, come with me!" Tiao said. "I want to introduce you to someone." Tiao grabbed her hand and led her to the table where Xie Kuang was sitting. "Xie Kuang is one of the advisors. Xie Kuang," Tiao addressed him, "this is Fa Mulan. The Fa Mulan!"  
Xie Kuang exclaimed. "Such a beautiful young lady. Obviously Li Shang is going blind, if he had mistaken you for a man."  
Chi Fu, who was sitting next to Xie Kuang but talking to someone else, turned around when he heard Xie Kuang. On recognizing Mulan's face, he expressed his loathing openly. "Your Highness was sent her as one of your consorts? Doesn't China have any better-refined women? Women, shall we say, that are content in wearing dresses?"  
"Well," Xie Kuang said. "With her beauty, she may wear whatever she wants and still look pretty. Your daughter, however, should probably stick to dresses."

In another part of the room, Shang sat with two of the consorts.  
"General Li, do you want more wine?" one of the consorts asked giddily. She didn't bother waiting for his answer, but instead started pouring more wine into his cup.  
Shang took up his cup and drank all its contents. While watching the consort pour more wine in, he asked, "So what do you think of the Emperor?"  
"He's very handsome," the consort to his left said. "Right, Lin?"  
The one pouring the tea echoed her words in agreement.   
"But, he's always spending time with that other girl. She's not that pretty. We are much prettier. Look at her! At his side like a puppy."  
"She's so lucky," Lin said. On sensing her friend's anger, she ended her sentence there.  
Shang glanced at Tiao and the consort beside him, but could hardly see straight from the alcohol. He then nodded in agreement. "Yes, you two are much prettier." He then drank more of his wine.  
"Captain!" Ling shouted. "Look guys, it's the Captain!" Ling, Yao, and Chien Po ran up to Shang to greet him.  
"Captain?" the consort repeated. "I thought you were General."  
"I was their captain before I became General," Shang said.  
Ling, Yao, and Chien Po looked at their captain, and they were disgusted with the drastic change they had seen. Shang, whom they had always seen as a noble man, was presenting himself as a playboy, a drink in his hand and a girl at each side.  
"It's nice to see you again, sir," Chien Po said.  
"I thought you three said you were going to travel around China. Why are you back here?" Shang asked.  
Yao responded, "What's it to you, Pretty boy? We're gonna leave in a few days; towards the South."  
"Yeah, well," Ling began, "we're gonna look around some more. See ya later." The three of them left Shang and the consorts.  
"Are they brothers?" the consort nearest the flask asked.  
"They are a bit... queer, if you ask me," the other consort said.  
Shang gave no response, and instead downed more of his wine.

Two dance performances were given, both performed by the more talented consorts. Tiao however only focused on Mulan. Mulan enjoyed the night completely, but was a bit disheartened that she was unable to meet up with her former captain.  
Tiao and Mulan were walking down the hall. "So, Mulan, how did you like it?"  
"It was nice," Mulan said nonchalantly.  
"You sound like you've been to better," Tiao laughed. The suddenly came to a stop at one of the doors.  
"I don't think this is my room," Mulan said.  
"It's mine," Tiao said. He opened the door and invited her in. She followed him inside, and was completely taken by the grandeur of the room.  
"All of this is yours?" Mulan asked.  
"Yes," Tiao answered, falling back on his bed. "Do you like it?"  
"I can't believe you have all this," Mulan said, looking at the furnishings. "And in other parts of China, people don't have enough money for a shoe."  
"Mulan," Tiao said, "there will always be the poor, now matter how hard your try to give and give and give. That is why you should enjoy what you have." He then patted with his right hand on the bed, motioning for Mulan to sit down next to him. She complied. "Stay here tonight," he said.  
Mulan, unknowing as to how to refuse the Emperor, reluctantly accepted the invitation. As she sat on the edge of the bed, Tiao got up to remove his robes.


	9. Thoughts of Marriage

"Uhh…" Mulan said, staring at Tiao undressing in front of her. She turned her head away, not wanting Tiao to see her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I-I-I… I'm really s-s-s-s-sleepy," Mulan stammered.  
Tiao walked around to the other side of the bed to face Mulan. He was in her view again, shirtless with light beige pants on. Her eyes focused on his chest, but then she quickly turned around in discomposure. "You should probably go to sleep then." She moved, trying to get her body as far from Tiao's as possible, and she lied down with her back to him.  
Tiao lay down on the bed, moving himself closer to Mulan. He lay on his side, facing Mulan's back, and wrapped his arm around her. Mulan lay still, shocked and terrified. Tiao quickly fell asleep, but Mulan stayed awake the entire night.

The next morning after Tiao left the bedroom, Mulan ran to her room, often running into the walls because she was sleepy. After getting lost three times, one of the maids showed her the way back to her room. Mulan, still in her robes from the banquet, went straight to bed.  
A maid entered the room to clean when she found Mulan asleep on the bed. It was already far past dawn. "Fa Mulan," the maid said. "It's way past time to get up. Get out of bed." She started nudging Mulan when she noticed what Mulan was wearing. "You're still wearing your robes from last night! You have to take them off, right now."  
"Just a few more minutes," Mulan mumbled. "I'm very tired. Please show me mercy."  
"Insolent girl!" the maid exclaimed. "Everyone else is already awake."  
"Everyone else slept through the night," Mulan irritably replied. The maid did not argue any further, and Mulan slept soundly for only a little while before she woke up again. The maid was still there, cleaning up, but this time she was carrying some robes under her arm. Mulan recognized it to be her robes, and she realized that she was naked while the maid was still cleaning.  
"You took my clothes!" Mulan said, trying to cover herself with her bed sheets.  
"You were getting it wrinkled," the maid said while rearranging Mulan's dresser.  
Mulan got up from her bed with the bed sheets still around her and walked to her dresser, pulling out the first robe she could find. She quickly wrapped it around her and tied a sash around her waist.  
"Will you please leave? I need to do more cleaning," the maid said and shoved Mulan out of the room. She walked down the halls to the dining hall, where all the consorts were being served breakfast. Mulan sat with the rest of the consorts at the table, watching as they ate. She did not have too much of an appetite, so she just played with her food as she listened to the other consorts carry on with their conversations.

"I think the food tastes very good," Chan Lin commented.  
Chan Hua looked at her disgustedly. "I think they served us leftovers. It's cold and it tastes horrible. I'm going to demand that they take it back. Back in my house," she explained to the other consorts at the table, "we had everything fresh."  
"Well then maybe you should just go back home and eat breakfast there," Mulan said, irritated.  
"Oh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Chan Hua snapped. "So you can take all of him for yourself."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh please! We all know that you and that prostitute have been monopolizing the emperor's time. The rest of us hardly get a chance to smile at the Emperor! I don't know what he sees in either of you anyway!!" She got up from her chair and made her way to the door. "I'm going to my room!" She gave a contemptuous look to one of the guards at the door before leaving the room.  
Chan Lin watched Hua and waited until she was gone to address Mulan. "Don't worry about her," she said. "She's just upset that the emperor takes a liking to you. She had been wanting for the Emperor to chose her as his first wife, but it is now evident whom his choice is."  
"You mean… me?!"  
"Well, it's doubtful he'll choose Xiaoming because she's… different. It is obvious that he'll pick you." Chan Lin looked at Mulan's melancholy expression. "You are not happy?"  
"I'm overjoyed," Mulan replied unenthusiastically. "I think I've tired myself out from thinking about how happy I'll be. I'm going to go rest for a little while."  
"All right."

Mulan went walking around, thinking over what Chan Lin said. He was nice, and extremely handsome, and he was the Emperor. Why, she asked herself, did she feel like it was all going wrong?  
Xiaoming ran into Mulan in the halls. "Are you alright, Mulan? You look sick."  
"I'm fine," Mulan replied. " How are you? Are you feeling better?"  
"Oh, yeah, well… I was just too tired last night."  
"Oh," Mulan responded. "It's too bad that you missed it. It was very nice. There were dancers and lots of food. Maybe you'll get a chance to dine with the Emperor next time."  
"I've already dined with him," Xiaoming said. "I ate with him and General Li the night before you arrived."  
"General Li??" Mulan repeated. "Li Shang?!"  
"Yes, him." Xiaoming said. "Oh, do you know him from when you were in the army?"  
"Yes," Mulan said, trying to conceal her excitement from hearing his name. "He was my… captain."  
Xiaoming studied Mulan's countenance. "Mulan, you have feelings for him?"  
"What?!" Mulan said. "I… no, of course not! I… Tiao…"  
"It's alright," Xiaoming interrupted, smiling. "Your secret's safe with me."  
"No," Mulan said. "You've got it all wrong."  
"This is my area of expertise," Xiaoming said. "You like him."  
"Isn't there something I can do," Mulan said despairingly.  
"You can't help who you fall in love with, and all you can do is hope that he loves you back," Xiaoming said. She then looked at Mulan a moment before continuing. "I'll tell you something that may completely repulse you from him, but I don't know if you want to hear this about your captain."  
Mulan thought for a moment. What could Xiaoming know about Shang? Was he one of her clients? She grew sick thinking of what Xiaoming would tell her, and she did not want to hear what she had to say. Then again, maybe she'd get her mind cleared of him then. "What is it?"  
"Well," Xiaoming began, "last night, I heard some racket outside of my door. Lots of laughing and whispering and stuff, so I open the door to tell these people to be quiet, and it's none other than Shang and Hua. It was obvious that he was drunk, and she was all over him, and…"  
"Okay, stop, I don't need to hear anymore," Mulan said, distressed with what she heard.  
Xiaoming then took pity over Mulan, and tried to lessen the severity of her words. "Well, I mean, I didn't see them kissing or anything, and she probably got him drunk, because he would probably not have sought her company had he been sober and…"  
"Xiaoming, you don't have to make excuses for him," Mulan said.  
"Oh," Xiaoming mouthed. "So… are you okay then?"  
"Yeah," Mulan sighed. "I just… I'm going to take a walk and think all of this over."  
"Do you want me to come?" Xiaoming asked.  
"No, it's okay," Mulan replied. "I'd rather be alone."

Shang woke up the next morning with a huge headache. "Bo," he shouted. "It's too bright in here! Where's my tea?"  
Bo entered the room and looked back at him. "You got drunk again, didn't you? You've been getting drunk lately. You never did before. Is there something bothering you?"  
"Get me tea," Shang reiterated, rubbing his temples.  
"What's that?" Bo asked, pointing at a piece of paper on the ground. "Is it trash?"  
"I don't know," Shang answered. He picked it up and tried to read it, but his vision was still too blurred to make out the characters. He then handed it to Bo.  
Bo looked it over. "You know that I can't read well."  
"Well, I'm sure you can make out some of the characters," Shang mumbled.  
Bo read it. "Someone wants to meet you at the Palace Gardens today. An admirer, I think. Who is it?"  
"I don't know," Shang repeated. "Get my tea."  
"Are you going to see this girl?" Bo inquired.  
"Are you going to get my tea?" Shang asked, irritated.  
"I don't like you when you're drunk," Bo said before she exited the room. Shang looked back at the note. He didn't remember receiving the note; but then again he couldn't remember anything else from last night.

Bo returned with a cup and a teakettle. "You are going, right?" She set the kettle and cup on the table and poured its steaming contents into the cup. She handed him the cup.  
"No," Shang answered. He quickly downed all of the tea and just as quickly reacted to the scalding tea in his mouth.  
Bo looked up to him. "Why not?!"  
"I don't even remember her," Shang said. "How would I recognize her? I'm not going."  
"Oh yes you are!" Bo replied. She went to the dresser and chose some clothes for him to wear. "You are not going to leave this poor girl waiting all day. You will go over there and apologize for being late."  
"Okay then, I'll go," Shang said reluctantly  
Bo gave him the clothes for him to put on. "I think that is such a romantic spot for young lovers to meet, especially at this time of the year."  
Shang, still angry with Bo, fussed as he put his clothes on. "Yes, we'll meet and fall in love and get married," Shang muttered in a sarcastic tone.  
"I hope you get married to a nice girl," Bo said as Shang continued arranging himself. "Not one of those pretentious ones."   
Shang walked over to the mirror to fix his appearance. He fixed his hair and tied it back. He started thinking of who could have given him the note. Sir Te's daughter… perhaps one of the consorts… he shuddered at the thought of Chi Fu's daughter being an admirer.

After preparing himself, he walked to the palace and searched the gardens. The cherry blossom trees were all in full bloom, and the petals blanketed the ground like new fallen snow. Shang walked around the trees until he saw a figure at a distance, leaning against one of the trees. She was leaning against a tree, her back towards him.  
"Excuse me," Shang said, trying to get her attention. He stepped closer to her. "Excuse me!"  
The girl, startled at Shang's yell, lost her support on the tree and fell. She had been leaning against the tree to sleep on.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you," Shang said, helping her up. Her hair was slightly disheveled, so Shang reached out his hand to brush the hair out of her face. Upon seeing her face, his animosity from the morning had vanished. It was Mulan, and the thought of her giving him that note made him the happiest he'd been in a while.   
Mulan cursed herself when she realized who had woken her up. She had been planning out in her head about how she would meet Shang again and how she would act very at ease, but she hadn't planned for something like this. "Why… hello, Shang!" Mulan said, somewhat disoriented. "How are you?"  
"I'm… I'm really happy to see you," Shang said, smiling.  
At that moment all her troubles went away, and Mulan found herself looking into Shang's eyes. However, they were taken out of their reverie too soon.  
"General Li! General Li!" a girl came out and ran to Shang and Mulan. "I'm so glad you came! I'm glad you responded to my note! At one point, I was afraid you wouldn't make it, but here you are!"  
Mulan looked over at the girl and realized that Shang had come to meet someone else. All the hurt returned to her, and she wanted immediately to escape. "I'll just get out of the way," Mulan said, embarrassed. "I don't want to intrude any further."

Shang watched as Mulan walked away, confused as to why should just excuse herself like that. He ran towards Mulan, leaving the other girl. The Emperor approached Mulan just before Shang was able to reach her. Tiao took Mulan's hand into his own. Shang's eyes widened, and he grew jealous.  
"Mulan, you look tired. Didn't you rest well?" Tiao asked.  
"No, I hardly got any sleep last night," Mulan confessed.  
"That's strange. My bed is supposed to be the most comfortable one in China," Tiao proclaimed. Mulan, red with embarrassment, looked over at Shang, whose eyes further widened with Tiao's statement. "That's what the maker said, anyway. Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest." Mulan succumbed to his instructions and took one last glance at Shang before leaving for her room.  
Shang approached Tiao, trying to hold his anger down while searching for a reasonable explanation for her presence. "Tiao, what is she doing here?"  
Tiao looked at him peculiarly. "Didn't you see her introduced at the party last night?"  
"Introduced?" Shang asked.  
"Yes," Tiao said. "as my consort. You were there, weren't you?"  
"I was there…" Shang said. How could he have missed her? He tried to think back to last night, but it was no use. It made no sense to him, that she was Tiao's consort.  
Tiao began to confide to his friend his feelings. "You know," he said in a thoughtful tone, "she would be the ideal wife for me. After all, she comes from a well-respected family. She is known throughout China, and she's very pretty. I think we're very compatible as well. I'm going to propose to her."  
"You… you've just known her for a day!" Shang exclaimed, trying to think of reasons for Tiao not to marry Mulan. "You barely know the other consorts. And… Xiaoming! What about her?"  
"You know that I need a wife. Father had much respect for her, so I already know that he'd approve of her. I don't need to know the other consorts to know that mine and Mulan's union would be the best one. As for Xiaoming, she's a Hun, and a prostitute! I would lose the respect of my people if I were to marry her."  
"Then why did you make her a consort?!" Shang exclaimed irately.  
"I think you're still drunk, Shang," Tiao said. "You're acting strangely."  
Shang's rage took control of him, or rather, his fist. He curled his fingers, and he hit Tiao in the jaw. Only immediately afterward did he know the gravity of his actions. He hit the emperor, an act that was punishable by death. Still, he took a defense stance, wanting to hit him more but waiting for Tiao to make his move.   
Tiao looked back at Shang in complete shock. He rubbed his sleeve on his mouth, and he saw the blood stain left on the silk. Shock quickly turned to anger, and he hit Shang back. They fought—their moves similar to their spar a few days ago, but they attacked each other with belligerence and ferocity.

The Gang of Three were in the Palace Gardens as well. They were walking together, comparing their stories of what fun they had the night before. As they were walking, they saw from afar two figures fighting.  
"A fight! A fight!" Yao happily declared. He ran closer to get a better view, and his two companions followed.  
"I wonder who's fighting," Chien Po said, turning his head to Ling while running closer to the scene.  
Ling squinted his eyes, and held out his arms to stop Chien Po and Yao once he recognized the combatants. "It's the Captain, and the Emperor!"  
They looked at each other. Yao's happiness now changed to shock. "We've gotta get him outta here, before he kills the emperor!" The trio resumed running to the scene. Ling and Yao stood between the two, and Chien Po pulled Shang away from the site and out of the Palace grounds.

Shang pushed Chein Po away and stormed through the streets. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po ran after him, trying to keep up. "Uh, Shang," Ling said.  
"What?!" Shang replied, enraged. He stopped, and turned to Ling. "What do you want?"  
"Why did you hit the Emperor?" Ling asked, his voice quivering.  
"Why?!" Shang repeated. "He wants to marry Mulan, that's why!"  
"I knew it!" Yao yelled, grinning. "I knew pretty boy liked her."  
"You call me 'pretty boy' one more time, and I will pull your liver out through your mouth and feed it to the dogs," Shang said vehemently. He then turned to Chien Po, "And don't you tell me what to chant or pray or I will…" Shang realized who he was talking to and stopped his statement short.   
"Why don't you tell the Emperor how you feel, then?" Chien Po asked, unaffected to Shang's threat.  
Shang let out a sigh of exasperation and looked at his hands. "I just did." Shang looked up at the three, then hung his head low.  
"Why don't you tell her?" Yao asked.   
"She's his consort, that's why," Shang answered. "Why is she his consort?"  
"Well," Ling began, "the matchmaker kinda… chose her."  
"She had to go through all sorts of challenges," Chien Po said. "No one expected her to pass the tests."  
"Yeah," Yao added. "I didn't even think she could do it."  
"I wish she hadn't," Shang said. He began pacing. "She belongs to him now! Didn't she know what she was getting into?"  
"No," Chien Po replied. "She was too caught up in trying to prove everyone else that she can be a lady."  
"I've gotta get out of here," Shang said. He left the three of them standing there while he walked back to his house.  
Ling and Chien Po looked at Shang's retreating figure in a sort sad understanding. Then they just stood there for a while, trying to make sense of it all. If only Shang had told her his feelings sooner-- the thought played through their heads at the same moment, and they all looked to each other with the same countenance of sympathy.  
"So…" Yao said, trying to break the awkward silence, "Mulan's going to be the Empress of China?"


	10. The Joy and Sorrow of Love

Tiao went to Xiaoming's room after the incident. "You poor thing," Xiaoming said to Tiao, trying to treat the wound on his forehead. "What caused the fight?"  
"Shang's an idiot," Tiao muttered. He tried to think about why Shang would hit him, but he could only imagine that Shang was incredibly drunk.  
"But he's your best friend, isn't he?" Xiaoming asked. She applied the cool washcloth on to his forehead.  
"No, not anymore," Tiao said. Tiao looked back at the stain of blood on his sleeve. "Let's not talk about him. Where were you last night? You weren't at the party."  
"I…" Xiaoming thought back to the events of last night. "I didn't feel well."  
"I see," Tiao said. He then looked at her. "Did you meet the other girls?"  
"Yes, I did," Xiaoming said. Their sneering faces were brought back to her mind. She looked away to her nightingale. "Why did you make me your consort?"  
Tiao pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "You don't like it here?"  
"I like it here," Xiaoming replied. "The same way a bird would favor a gilded cage to a tin one."  
"Hmm… My own nightingale," Tiao whispered, running his hands through her hair. He moved closer and kissed her. She put her arms on his shoulders and held him nearer to her. Tiao was the first to pull away, and he led Xiaoming to the bed. She sat down on it, and he kneeled in front of her. He took her hands into his own.  
"I think I love you," Tiao said. She looked back at him to see the sincerity in his eyes. He then got up and started pacing. He looked to his decorative shoes.  
Xiaoming stared at his figure and tried to laugh off the seriousness of the atmosphere. "Imagine… the Emperor of China in love with me!"  
Tiao stopped pacing and looked sternly back at her. She stopped laughing, and she turned her gaze to her lap.  
"I'm going to marry Fa Mulan," Tiao said.  
Xiaoming understood the ways of society, and she had accepted her fate of loneliness long ago. But, she held the foolish hope that Tiao would prove her wrong, and she cursed herself for it. "Mulan?" Xiaoming asked, not showing the impact of the words on her. "I think she'll make a fine Empress."  
"You think so?" Tiao asked.  
"Yes, she's kind and good-natured," Xiaoming said.  
Tiao sat on the bed, beside Xiaoming. "You know," he began, "I still don't know whether you reciprocate my feelings for you."  
"What does it matter?" Xiaoming asked coolly.  
"It matters a lot to me," Tiao replied. "I have to courage to tell the woman I love that I do love her, so you should have to courtesy to make some response and not keep me waiting."  
"You want the truth?" Xiaoming asked. "I don't know what to think when I'm around you. You get me so confused."  
Tiao leaned closer to her, and Xiaoming, in turn, reclined until she was lying on the bed. "You're evading the question," Tiao said. He started kissing the area of the neck, slightly behind the ear. She wrapped her arms around holding him close to her. He muttered in her ear, "Do you love me?"  
"Yes," she whispered. "I love you."  
Xiaoming thought back to her childhood dreams. A loving husband, and two children—a boy and a girl. Of course, she would never have that. Tiao would never marry her, because she was a Hun. However, he did love her. Tears started welling in her eyes, out of the happiness of having someone who cared for her, and out of the sadness of knowing her dreams would never come true.

Hua was sitting in her room talking to Lin when she heard some voices outside her door. "Hold on, Lin. I'm gonna see who it is." She slightly opened the door, and she saw the Emperor, badly beaten up, entering Xiaoming's room. She quickly closed the door and turned around, trying to make something of what she just saw.  
"Well, who was it?" Lin asked.  
"Oh, just some other girls fooling around," Hua said. "You know, I think I acted very badly this morning. I think I'll go apologize to Mulan."  
"Really!" Lin exclaimed. "I think that is a wonderful thing for you to do!"  
Hua left her room, walked down the hall, and stopped at Mulan's door. She knocked once and waited for the door to open. Mulan opened the door, looking a little less disheveled than she did at the breakfast table, but no great improvement, Hua decided. "Mulan, I wanted to say sorry for my behavior this morning. It was really rude of me."  
Mulan softened to her apology. "I've already forgotten it, don't worry."  
"Oh, good," Hua said, smiling. "But I'd still like to make it up to you. Why don't you come over to my room, and I'll make it up to you there."  
"That sounds nice," Mulan said, accepting the invitation.  
Hua led Mulan back to her room. Mulan entered and smiled at Lin, who was sitting on the floor sipping her tea. Hua closed the door behind them, then she addressed Mulan, "Why don't you sit next to Lin and pour yourself some tea?"  
After Mulan and Hua situated themselves and poured the tea, Hua continued speaking to her. "So, I want to start anew. I know we've gotten off pretty badly, and it's time we made up."  
"That sounds good to me," Mulan responded.  
Hua took a sip of her tea. "So, tell me," Hua said, " you were in the army right? Which camp was it?"  
"Wu Zhong," Mulan replied.  
"A neighbor of mine went off to a camp, but I forgot which camp it was," Hua said. "Come to think of it, I forgot my neighbor's name."  
"His name is Yanzu," Lin said with a grin. "You had a huge crush on him, remember?"  
"Oh, right," Hua said, laughing. "Do you know him?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I know him," Mulan said.  
"Oh, you're better off anyway. A really disgusting person. I was walking through my own gardens when I hear a noise, like struggling or something near my bushes. I go over there, and I catch him with one of his servants, pants down and everything. Worst part was that his servant was a man!"  
Mulan, who was sipping her tea as she listened to Hua's story, spit out the tea on hearing the end. She was both amused and embarrassed. Lin forced a laughed, only because she had heard the story numerous times already.  
Hua took another sip of tea, and then said to Mulan. "Hmm… I've heard that that sort of thing is pretty common, but I can't imagine how they derive any pleasure in it. It's all so disgusting. Did that happen a lot in your camp?"  
Mulan blushed at the topic brought up. "Oh, I don't think that anything like that happened." After seeing Hua give a sort of disappointed look, she added, "There was a group bathing at the pond though."  
"Ewww!" Hua laughed. "I can't imagine anything more disgusting than seeing a bunch of sloppy smelly men naked."  
"Did you see that General naked?" Lin asked.  
Mulan blushed even more at the thought of seeing him naked. "Uhh… not fully, really… just… he took off his shirt a lot."  
"Mmm… he is handsome," Hua commented. "I don't know how you could have been the only woman there that entire time and not have thrown yourself at him. I know I would."  
Hua's last statement brought Mulan's thoughts back to her talk with Xiaoming about the night of the banquet. "Well, it takes a lot of discipline."  
Hua only smiled at Mulan. "'Discipline'… what a serious word. I loathe anything and everything serious."  
At the same time the three of them took a sip of their tea. As Mulan put the cup to her lips, she heard something coming from the room next to Hua's. Mulan put the cup down and asked Hua, "What's that?"  
Hua and Lin both put down their cups and listened intently on the noise Mulan referred to. She distinctly heard moaning.  
"Oh!" Hua said, grinning. "I saw the Emperor enter her room some time ago. Probably him and that Hun are going at it."  
Both Mulan and Lin's eyes widened. "Going at it?" Mulan repeated.  
"Oh, you know…" Hua said in a suggestive manner.  
"Oh… that," Mulan replied. She turned pale for having come across something so taboo, but she tried to brush it off and kept drinking her tea. She did not want to seem so naïve in front of Lin or Hua. Hua abstained from bringing up any more topics for conversation, and Lin just sat there drinking her tea. The silence only intensified the sounds coming from the other room.  
After a while, Hua commented, "Sounds like the Emperor is a very virile man."  
Mulan could not bare the sound anymore. "I'm not feeling well," she said.  
"Oh, you're going back to your room?" Hua asked.  
"Yeah, I need to rest," Mulan replied.  
"Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast," Hua said, seeing Mulan to the door. She closed the door behind Mulan. Hua smiled. "That should show her! She's so pathetic."  
Lin looked at her. "Hua… that was not nice."  
"I don't see how. I offered her tea, We had a very nice conversation."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I think that I have done her a great favor… I have befriended her, and my inviting her here has inadvertently shown her what type of man her future husband will be."

Shang, had been walking around the Imperial City, thinking about what happened in the gardens. He spent the entire afternoon thinking about what he should do when he faces Tiao again. And what should he do about Mulan? Shang played out every scenario possible. He could go back and tell her how he felt, but that would mean jeopardizing everything. What if Mulan enjoyed being his consort? What if she was looking forward to becoming the Empress? He wracked his mind with all the thoughts that he did not realize that night had already fallen. And for some reason, he made his way back to where it all began. The Imperial guard on watch let Shang enter, only because he knew Shang and Tiao were good friends, and Shang would often pay visits. The night was clear, and the moon shone bright. He went to that very tree she had been resting on, and he sat at its base and looked up at the sky, expecting some sort of revelation to appear. His ears, trained to pick up the faintest of sounds, heard the sounds of footsteps nearby. He got up again to see who would be walking around the gardens at night. It was Mulan.  
She looked very confused and very tired. She caught sight of his getting up, and they found themselves staring at each other in astonishment.  
"Hello, Shang," Mulan said with a soft voice. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."  
Shang could not help but smile at seeing her again. "Well, our last meeting was cut short."  
"Yes," Mulan said. She turned her head away and looked at the sky. "Isn't it so beautiful here?" she commented.  
He made no reply, his entire being focused on her eyes that glistened like the numerous stars in the sky.  
She looked back at him and noticed that he had a bruise on his face. "Oh, are you hurt?" she asked with urgency in her voice.  
"I… sparred," Shang said. "Nothing serious." To avoid any further questioning, he quickly changed the subject. "So, how do you like it here?"  
"It's wonderful," she said, feigning enthusiasm in her voice. "These last few days have been a dream."  
"Oh," Shang said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "And what do you think of Tiao?"  
"He's been very nice to me," Mulan responded.  
"That's good," Shang said. "So you are happy here?"  
"Well, I do miss my family," Mulan replied. The thoughts of her family made her misty-eyed, so she added another comment to make herself laugh it off. "I also miss not having to wear a formal robe wherever I go."  
Shang laughed along with her, but he could hear in her voice the sadness and longing. Mulan then asked him, "How have you been, since your return?"  
"I…" Shang started. He could not think of a sufficient answer that would not reveal his restlessness. "It's been tough adjusting to everything that's been going on."  
Mulan nodded her head somberly. The tears continued coming out of her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Shang went to her side, asking her what was wrong. She could not tell him that she wished none of this had ever happened, and that she did not want to be a consort, so she made up another excuse for her behavior. "I miss my family so much," she said in between sobs.  
He instinctively put his arms around her and held her close. The second after, he thought that his actions were improper, but he reasoned that he was only comforting her. Mulan was a bit surprised, and she forgot what she was crying about. For some time they stood there, in the middle of the moonlit garden, him holding her. There was complete silence, excepting a faint breeze that lightly rustled the branches of the cherry blossom trees. Her thoughts first centered on how warm he was, but then they turned to how improper the situation was, then to her wishing that she never was a consort and how much she missed her family. "How do you deal with it?" She asked, turning her head to look at a cherry blossom tree.  
"Deal with what?" Shang replied, gazing ahead of him.  
"With the thought of never seeing your father again," Mulan said. "Never being able to hug him or hear his voice or see him smile at you."  
"I try to avoid it, and I occupy myself with other things," Shang answered.  
"And what if you can't avoid it?" Mulan asked.  
"Then, I imagine that he's somewhere watching over me," Shang said.  
Mulan took a small step away from Shang, breaking their closeness, and looked up at him. "That stops you from missing him?" she asked.  
"No," he replied, looking back at her. "but it does give me the strength to go on."  
She stared into his eyes, entranced with the intensity of his gaze. He looked at her, yearning to hold her close again, to press his lips on hers, to confess to her his feelings, but he could not get himself to. She belonged to Tiao, he reminded himself. "I should go now. It's getting late."  
She was disappointed with his inadequate excuse, but she nodded in agreement. "Yes," she replied. "I should be getting back to my room." So, they reluctantly said their good-byes and went their separate ways.


	11. Unexpected Visit

Cheng had arrived that night in the Imperial City. Actually, he was held in a camp outside the Imperial City, but that night he sneaked out. It was quite simple, on account of most of the soldiers, happy on their close proximity to a city, decided to celebrate by getting drunk. He disguised himself and walked through the streets, trying to remember where that brothel was located. He found it, and he knocked on the door. The exact same woman who answered it that night long ago was the same one who answered it that night. She looked the same, excepting a streak of gray hair.  
Madame Kong immediately recognized who he was. "She's not here," she said in scorn.  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
"I will not tell you," she replied. She was about to shut the door when he handed her a pouch of coins that he had stolen from one of the drunken soldiers earlier that evening.   
"I'm sure there's more than 500 in there," he said.  
"I don't care," she sneered. "I will never tell you." She threw the pouch back at him and slammed the door in his face. He shouted a few curses before returning back to the camp. Tomorrow, he thought to himself, he'd present himself to the Emperor.

All the consorts gathered around the breakfast table, waiting to be served. They passed the time by spreading the daily gossip. Hua and Lin were sitting at one end with many consorts next to them, and Xiaoming sat all the way at the other end of the table, without anyone sitting next to her. Mulan entered a bit late, looking for a place to sit. Everyone stopped talking as she walked through the doors and stared at her.  
"Are you feeling better Mulan?" Hua asked very loudly.  
"Yes, I did," Mulan replied.  
"So you slept well last night," Hua asked.  
"Yes," Mulan said.  
Hua smiled, then she turned her head to the other side of the room. "And how about you, Xiaoming? Did you sleep well?"  
Some of the consorts started giggling, while the others stared at her menacingly. Xiaoming did not reply, but looked at Mulan. She was worried of what Mulan thought of her. She heard enough of the gossiping at the other table to know that Mulan knew about last night. Mulan quickly walked past the other consorts and sat next to Xiaoming.  
"I'm sorry," Xiaoming said.  
"Don't be," Mulan said, smiling. "You did nothing wrong."  
The servants came in with the food and the consorts commenced eating. The other consorts continued talking, and Xiaoming made some comments to Mulan about the food, but Mulan remained silent. She couldn't stop thinking about Shang, and she couldn't wait to see him again. This must be love, she thought. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry," Mulan said to Xiaoming. She left the breakfast area and exited the room to roam the hallways, hoping to have another chance meeting with Shang. 

Shang had prepared himself that day to attend the scheduled meeting with the rest of the counsel. There would be talk about the Huns, about the army status, and Tiao would probably announce his decision. Mulan, an Empress. Shang decided that he would not stand in the way of Mulan's destiny. She deserved the position more than anyone else. His feelings are of no consequence.  
He entered the palace, and briskly walked through the halls. He was running late for the meeting. Mulan caught sight of Shang walking down the hall. They were walking towards each other. She slowed her walk, hoping that as they passed he would greet her. She looked at him, but he only looked straight ahead. He passed her without even acknowledging her presence.  
Mulan turned around and started walking briskly to catch up to Shang. "Excuse me," Mulan said, trying to get Shang's attention. "Hi."  
Shang stopped and turned to his addresser. "Oh, hello, Mulan," Shang said, then continued walking.  
"Wait!" Mulan said, getting into his path. "Shang, I—"  
"I'm sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," Shang said abruptly. "Now will you please move?"  
"I don't see what would make you so preoccupied that you would not even stop to greet me for just one second," Mulan said, upset.  
"I already told you I was sorry," Shang said, annoyed. "Please get out of my way."  
Mulan, hurt by those words, moved to the side and let him pass. She said, "Shang, I know you're really busy meeting with your girl friends and such, but you also told me that I was your friend. I was looking forward to this trip only because I knew you'd be here."  
Shang walked ahead trying to block out her voice. He couldn't bear to face her. She will be happy with Tiao, he convinced himself.  
"And, Shang, well…" Mulan hesitated. "I love you."  
Shang stopped walking and tried to think of words to say. "I'm sorry," Shang said without turning around. "I don't feel the same way." Shang continued walking, and Mulan just stood there in shock until he turned the corner to another hall.

Cheng was walking down the halls with one of the guards, anticipating his meeting with the Emperor. The told him to sit in a certain room and wait while they try to contact him. The door was open, and a guard was standing outside. He looked at some of the people pass. He saw a lot of the consorts pass by. They were coming from breakfast, still gossiping with each other.  
"Can you believe she ate breakfast at the same table as us?!" One consort asked.  
"You know, I almost pity that Fa Mulan, what with the Emperor always sleeping with that Hun prostitute," the other consort said. They continued laughing and gossiping down the hall. Cheng was aroused by what he heard. Fa Mulan was here, in the palace. And, what's more, he found Jian.  
The Imperial guard received a message from his superior, and he relayed it to Cheng.  
"The Emperor is very busy, and it'll take weeks before he can negotiate with you," the guard said.  
"Oh, what a shame," Cheng answered. He pulled out his dagger and quickly stabbed the guard with it. "I want to meet him now." He pushed the body away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He had to search for Jian. She was his connection to the Emperor. Then, he had to find that Fa Mulan and have his revenge on her.

Xiaoming walked back to her room. While going down the halls, she could sense something weird-- as if someone were following her. But, whenever she turned around, no one was there. She quickened her pace and went to her room. She closed the door as soon as she entered, and she inspected her room to make sure no one was there. She decided that she was safe, and she walked over to her nightingale to feed it. The door suddenly opened, and Cheng walked through it.  
"Jian, is it really you?" he asked, in his native language. He walked up to Xiaoming. "You don't remember me?"  
"Who are you?" Xiaoming asked, frantically in the same language he spoke. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm your father," he replied calmly.  
She looked at him in sheer amazement. "I have no father. I was abandoned."  
"I'm sorry, Jian, but I had to protect you," Cheng replied. "You were too young to understand."  
"What I don't understand is why you're here!" Xiaoming shouted.  
"Jian.."  
"That's not my name! My name is not Jian, it's Xiaoming!" She cried in Chinese.  
"I'm sorry," Cheng said. "I could not visit you sooner because of Shan Yu. I was too afraid I would lead him to you. That's why I come to you now, since he's dead. I don't know if you were too young to remember, but he hurt you a long time ago. Please, forgive me. I never wanted him to hurt you." He looked down at Xiaoming. "You believe me, don't you?"  
"I… don't know what to believe," Xiaoming replied.  
"Jian, I know it's too late to take you back now," Cheng said. "You are a young woman who's living her own life. You have accomplished so much, and you have made me so proud. Now, this asking much, but I want you to do me a favor. You have a close relationship with Emperor…"  
"I knew it!" Xiaoming exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly visit just to see me-"  
"Will you listen?!" Cheng interrupted. "I'm sorry, Jian. As I was saying, you have a close relationship with the Emperor. I am the current leader of the Huns. I want to make peace with the Chinese. I don't want anymore fighting. Can you tell him that I want to meet with him, and discuss this with him?"  
"Well," Xiaoming said, incredulously. "How do I know you're really my father, anyway?"  
Cheng thought for a moment. "When you were very young, I built you a bow and arrow set, remember?" He pulled out the miniature set from behind his cloak and handed it to her. "You used to play with it a lot."  
Xiaoming examined it. "I remember this… I remember this!"  
"So you believe me now?" Cheng asked.  
Xiaoming stared at the bow and arrow, then looked up to Cheng. She did not recognize his face, but at this point she was willing to accept anything he said. She had wanted so much to have a family, and she did not want him to leave her again. "Yes, yes I do."  
"And would you help me," Cheng asked. "If not for me, then for the good of your people?"  
Xiaoming nodded. "I'll do it, I'll help you."

Tiao sat in the conference room in one of the regular scheduled meetings and watched as the consul argued back and forth. His mind was too preoccupied. Shang sat there, calm and poised, as if their encounter from yesterday was nothing.  
Tiao interrupted their bickering. "So, what is the status of the Huns?"  
"We should have declared war, just like I proposed," Lu Sui said, looking scornfully at Shang.  
"There are some troops there already," Tiao said.  
Shang remarked. "They are such a small band of men compared to the soldiers we have there. We would easily win, if they ever chose to fight us."  
"Then let's fight them!" Lu Sui roared. "Show them who's strongest."  
"But if we show that kind of power," Xie Kuang said, "other smaller nations may feel threatened."  
Tiao, growing bored to the topic at hand, tried to start a new one. "Is this all we need to discuss, because I want to say something else. It concerns my choice in a wife."  
All the men grew quiet and looked at him expectantly. "Your Highness has chosen someone?" Chi Fu asked in hopes that Tiao would choose his daughter.  
Tiao responded, looking intently on Shang's expression. "Her father is well-known and respected; she herself is honored for having defeated the Huns just recently in battle."  
"Fa Mulan?!" Chi Fu exclaimed in horror. He looked around the room to see if anyone was as horrified as he was. Shang sat still, very indifferent. Everyone else received this message with a mixed feeling of joy that Tiao finally made up his mind, and disappointment that it had not been their own daughter.  
"I think it's a very good match," Xie Kuang said. "She's very pretty. The Emperor married to a legend. What an auspicious match!"  
"I have to agree," Lu Sui said. "Her association with the army makes her somewhat of a symbol. Your marriage to her will be most auspicious."  
"Oh, but," Yu Han interrupted. "She isn't nobility."  
"Exactly!" Chi Fu said. "Just think for a minute about her circumstances. She disguised herself as a man! She completely fooled the General and I. Well, I wasn't entirely fooled—I could sense something was wrong with him to begin with…"  
"Will you please?" Tiao interrupted.  
"Oh, yes," Chi Fu said. "Her circumstances are that she dressed up as a man, and she was surrounded by men the whole time! How do we know that she hadn't been taking advantage of her situation as the only female in the camp? Would you have this girl of ambiguous virtues be married to you?"  
Tiao considered all of Chi Fu's words, then turned to Shang. "What do you think, General? I'm sure you're more acquainted with Fa Mulan than the rest of us. What do you think of her?"  
"As for her virtue," Shang began, "I think she left the army with as much virtue as she entered. Her only mission was to keep her father's place, and I don't think that entails any flings or secret romances with other soldiers."  
"General," Chi Fu said. "You are forgetting that on two occasions you dismissed her!" He then addressed the advisors and Emperor. "He dismissed her! She could have gone home—back to her father and her farm—but she didn't! She stayed. As to the reasons why she stayed, one could only imagine."  
"That is a bit curious," one advisor said. "Why would she want to stay any further in the camp with all the men?"  
"I think we all know the answer to that one," Chi Fu stated contemptuously.  
"General?" Tiao asked, hoping he could salvage Mulan's virtue.  
"The first time I dismissed her," Shang said, "it was because I didn't think he… she fit in. She was very awkward and unsuited for war, and I didn't think the army would gain by her. She could have gone home at that point, but she stayed. At that point she worked very hard, and she proved to be a better soldier than the rest of the men. The second time I dismissed her," Shang hesitated, thinking back to the mountains, "was because her secret was revealed to me after she suffered a wound to her side, and the medic attending to her told me this. Then, when we were at the parade, she told me of the Huns, and of course you know the rest."  
"It seems," Xie Kuang said, looking at Chi Fu with disdain, "that she went back because she felt it was her duty to China, rather than for her own pleasure." He then added, "How very honorable."

The advisors quickly added their praise to her name, and told the Emperor of how promising their joining would be. In the midst of all the congratulations and compliments, a soldier walked in.   
"Your Highness may be in grave danger," the soldier said. His words affected the entire room. All were thrown into a sudden state of shock and insecurity.  
"What?!" Lu Sui roared. "from whom?"  
The soldier explained the story in its entirety.  
"We have to put your Highness into hiding," Lu Sui said.  
"Not only him," Xie Kuang stated. "This Hun is out on revenge. He may try to get to you, Li Shang, and also Fa Mulan."  
"And just in case, I think some advisors should accompany him," Chi Fu stated, ready to nominate himself for that position.  
Tiao ran to Shang, terrified. "Shang, I just thought something," he whispered. "I think that Xiaoming may be in trouble. I have to get to her." He then pulled Shang with him as he exited the room.  
"Don't you see!" Shang said, stopping Tiao from walking one step further. "She may be causing more trouble for you, and you're not supposed to go wandering around the palace!"  
"I have to protect her," Tiao said. He pulled his arm from Shang's gripand continued walking.  
Shang, seeing it futile in attempting to stop him, followed Tiao as he kept searching.

Xiaoming lead Cheng out of her room in search for the Emperor, brimming with excitement. She finally felt she had purpose. She would be the one who introduced peace negotiations between the Chinese and the Huns. And, if that followed through, she would be seen as a significant figure. Perhaps Tiao would even marry her, and their marriage could symbolize an alliance between the two nations. "I must introduce you to my dear friend first," she told to Cheng. Cheng was not willing to meet anyone but the Emperor, but he could not risk arguing with her, so he reluctantly followed her. It turned out to be fortuitous for him though, that she led him straight to Mulan's room.  
Mulan opened the door, and her eyes widened in shock upon seeing him. She had seen him before in the mountains. "Xiaoming, get away from him!" Mulan yelled out. But, before she could make any attempt at saving her, Cheng quickly grabbed Xiaoming and held a dagger to her throat.  
"You make one move, and I'll kill her," Cheng said. Cheng moved inside Mulan's room. "Close the door," he ordered her. As he watched Mulan move towards the door, he added, "and if you try to warn anyone, I'll cut her throat."  
Mulan thought about running out or possibly fighting him, but she couldn't risk his harming Xiaoming. She closed the door and moved towards Cheng. "Release her," Mulan said. "She has nothing to do with this."  
Cheng laughed. "She has everything to do with this. She'll get me the Emperor."  
"No one even knows you're here!" Mulan said.  
"I think the Emperor will be searching for his whore soon enough," Cheng said.  
Xiaoming had remained silent the whole time. She realized how she had recognized him. He was the face in her nightmares; he was the one who had harmed her. She was too impetuous and impulsive in believing him, and in doing so she put everyone in danger. Tears started welling in her eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Cheng nodded at Mulan to open it.  
Mulan complied and opened the door. It was an Imperial guard.  
"There is a Hun in the palace," the Imperial guard told her. "He may be after you--"  
"Well, I'll let you know if I see any," Mulan hastily interrupted him. She quickly closed the door before he could continue talking.  
"Who was it?" Cheng whispered  
"An Imperial Guard looking for you," Mulan responded in an equally hushed voice. "I sent him away."  
"See," Cheng said. "The Emperor will show up soon enough."

Meanwhile, Tiao and Shang had searched everywhere for Xiaoming, but she was nowhere to be found. They first checked her bedroom, then the gardens, then the breakfast table. "Where is she?" Tiao said worriedly. "What if she's hurt?"  
"I'm sure she is fine," Shang said, trying to calm him down. "You should be getting into hiding."  
"I have to know that she is safe first," Tiao said resolutely.  
"Tiao, you are the Emperor. You cannot blindly risk your life. Think of the people," Shang said, trying to convince him.  
Tiao was about to reply when an Imperial guard came up to them. "General, I tried to tell Fa Mulan that she should go into hiding, like Xie Kuang said, but she slammed the door in my face, and the second time I tried to tell her, she would not listen. I threatened to go in and take her anyway, but she yelled out that she was undressed, and… well, I didn't want to risk it."  
"I'll tell her myself," Shang said. He then dismissed the guard and addressed Tiao. "You should go now."  
"No," Tiao replied. "Let me follow you. Xiaoming is probably with Mulan."  
"I'll let you come with me if you promise that after this you'll go into hiding," Shang said.  
"Alright, alright," Tiao said.

Cheng stood in the room, still holding the dagger against Xiaoming. Mulan sat on the bed, trying to think of ways to get out of the situation. However, every plan she formulated ended up with Xiaoming getting her head cut off. Suddenly there was a banging at her door. "Who is it?!" she yelled.  
"Mulan, open the door!" Shang ordered.  
Mulan answered back, "No! Go away!"  
"Who is that?" Cheng asked her.  
"That's General Li," Mulan said, angrily pronouncing his name.  
"We have to get you to safety," Shang continued yelling at the door. "Please come out."  
"No," Mulan repeated.  
Tiao decided to try persuading her. "Mulan, listen to Shang. You've got to come out."  
Upon hearing Tiao's voice, Xiaoming and Mulan looked at each other in alarm. "Whose voice is that?" Cheng asked.  
"Uhh…" Mulan said, trying to think up a lie. "Another guard."  
"Mulan," Tiao said even louder, "as Emperor, I order you to open this door at once!"  
Cheng smiled. "Let him in."  
"Look," Mulan said, "It will do you no good in threatening him, because he would never meet your demands, and even if you kill him, someone else will inherit the throne."  
"Open the door," Tiao said threateningly, holding the dagger closer to Xiaoming's neck.  
"Don't do it, Mulan," Xiaoming cried.  
Shang pushed the door open, and both he and Tiao walked into the room. They immediately caught sight of Cheng. Xiaoming, gathering all of her strength, pushed away the dagger from her neck, and she managed to free herself from him. But, her strength was nothing compared to his. He quickly pulled her back and thrust the dagger into her and pulled the dagger out in one swift motion. She staggered back and fell on the floor, clutching at her wound. Cheng then pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it at Tiao. However, before the arrow was shot, Mulan jumped onto Cheng's back, throwing off his aim so that the arrow only hit Tiao's shoulder. Shang, seeing that Mulan was holding Cheng off, tried to get Tiao away, but Tiao resisted and ran to Xiaoming.  
"Your hurt," Xiaoming said, using all her strength to point at Tiao's right shoulder.  
"Tiao, we have to get you out of here!" Shang yelled at him.  
Tiao looked at her, worried, and disregarded anything that Shang said. "Xiaoming, just hang on. I'll get you the best doctors. You'll be all right…"  
Shang, seeing that his friend would not listen, ran out of the door, calling for help.  
"Tiao, kiss me," Xiaoming weakly commanded. Tiao bent over and pressed his lips against hers.

Meanwhile, Cheng managed to put his arm around Mulan's neck, suffocating her.  
"Finally I'm going to do what Shan Yu could never do," Cheng laughed while she gasped for breath. At once Shang sneacked up on him and put a knife to Cheng's neck. "Let her go," he said.  
Cheng pushed Mulan to the ground, she knocked unconscious from the impact, and elbowed Shang at his side. Cheng then wrestled him, trying to get the knife from him. Cheng got close enough to Shang's ear to whisper, "I enjoyed killing your father."  
His words incited Shang's rage, and Shang pulled away from him and quickly thrust the knife into Cheng's side. Shang would have continued stabbing Cheng had Tiao not held Shang back. After a while, the soldiers finally came in and took Cheng's body away.


	12. Recovering

Three days after the events that had taken place in the garden, a meeting for the Emperor's advisors was called. Shang also attended the meeting, but Tiao was absent. Shang had told them everything, and all the other advisors began their debate as to what should be done next. Shang paid little attention to what any of them had to say. He stayed only a few minutes before excusing himself from the room. His presence was hardly missed, and the advisors continued their quarrelling.  
He saw Mulan walking down the hall and stopped her. "How is he?"  
Mulan, too embarrassed to look at Shang, focused her eyes on the carpet. "He's finally out of his room," Mulan said. "He's also asked for you."   
"Could you lead me to him?" Shang asked.  
Mulan reluctantly assented, and she led him down the hallway. Mulan tried her best to avoid Shang the last few days. If she saw him walking down the hall, she would turn around and take another route, even if it meant having to go out of the way in getting there. She tried avoiding having to walk next to him by walking at a brisker pace, but he would catch up. She began to make curt comments on how quickly her room was fixed up and the state of confusion among all of the consorts.  
Shang tried to feign interest in the topics of discussion, but he could not help but feel uncomfortable. He knew she was trying to avoid him, and he was miserable because of it. After a while, she had stopped talking, and they walked silently down the hallway. In attempts to lighten the terse atmosphere, Shang asked Mulan how she had been doing since the attack.  
Mulan kept her response very simple. "Oh, I'm fine," Mulan replied, keeping her gaze fixated ahead of her instead of on her companion. "My neck is a bit sore. And you?"  
"I'm fine," Shang said.  
She stopped in front of the entrance into the garden. "He's in there. If you will excuse me, I have to get his soup." She did not wait for his reply, but began to walk back through the halls.  
Shang walked into the garden and saw Tiao sitting against the magnolia tree. Tiao looked up at Shang. "Mulan and I cleaned out her room today," Tiao lamented. "Do you know how hard it was--" Tiao started choking up, "seeing that bird I gave her. I mean…" he put his hand to his face to wipe away the tears. Tiao started laughing. "I am crying over the death of a prostitute, and I didn't shed one tear over my father."  
Shang said, "Tiao, she was more to you than a prostitute, wasn't she?"  
"I don't know," Tiao replied. "She was… very simple-minded… very childlike. She pouted, she teased, she cried, and she didn't really care who I was, as long as I cared for her." Tiao paused for a moment, thinking of his last moments with her. "I loved her, and if I hadn't brought her here, she'd still be alive! Or, if I pushed her away from him…"  
Shang put his hand on Tiao's shoulder. "It's no use reasoning like that. Believe me, I've tried."  
Tiao suddenly looked up and pushed Shang's hand away. He then pulled away the collar of his robe from his shoulder and examined it. "I was wounded here, by that arrow, but the skin's not broken."  
"Are you sure it hit you?" Shang asked.  
"Of course I'm sure!" Tiao exclaimed. "I know when an arrow pierces my shoulder." He paused to examine his other shoulder and saw it the same. "I'm sure it was this shoulder," he said, referring to his right. "Xiaoming pointed at it. She told me it was wounded." Tiao suddenly started grinning. "She healed it, with that kiss."  
"A kiss?" Shang asked incredulously.  
"You wouldn't understand," Tiao said, wistfully smiling. "She has magical powers."  
Shang, looked at him incredulously. Tiao was becoming delusional, but at least he's over her death, Shang thought. "So, what are your plans now?"  
"Well, I got this note from Se Won, Shan yu's son." Tiao said, picking the note up from the ground. "It said he was sorry for all the trouble Cheng caused, and that he wanted to make peace with us."  
"He isn't going to visit too, is he?" Shang asked.  
"No," Tiao answered. "The letter says that as long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us."  
"Sounds reasonable," Shang commented.  
"We'll let Chi Fu and Lu Sui and all the rest of them figure this note out later, I don't want to think about it," Tiao said. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot to tell you. As soon as the astrologer informs me of the most auspicious date, I'm getting married."  
"Wait," Shang said. "Xiaoming just died, and you're thinking about wedding plans? Shouldn't you wait for a little bit?"  
"China needs an Empress to look up to. I need a wife," Tiao said. "You know father waned me getting a wife as soon as possible. Anyway, Mulan helped me mourn over Xiaoming."  
"Oh," Shang said, defeated.  
"Anyway, I talked it over with Chan Lin last night, and she consented. I'm sure you met her, she's one of my consorts. She told me she poured you liquor at the party."  
"Chan Lin?!" Shang exclaimed. "What about Mulan? Why did you change your mind?"  
"Well," Tiao said. "Mulan seems a bit too unrestrained for me. As for Chan Lin, she's very agreeable and does whatever I say." Tiao nudges Shang. "Mulan's free to go."  
"And how would that concern me?" Shang asked, trying to look unassuming.  
"I know you like her—Pretty Boy," Tiao smirked. "You should have told me sooner. I had to find out from a really short man with one eye."  
"Yao," Shang said.  
"Yeah, him," Tiao replied. "He came by earlier with his two other friends—the fat bald one and the skinny big-nosed one—to wish Mulan goodbye, and Yao mentioned it."  
"He mentioned it to Mulan too?" Shang asked uneasily.  
"No, she didn't hear it," Tiao said, smiling at his friend.  
"I didn't hear what?" Mulan interrupted. She walked in through the entrance and approached Tiao. "I have your soup." She handed the bowl and spoon to Tiao. "What didn't I hear?"  
"That I wanted lo mein!" Tiao exclaimed, covering up for his friend. "Now I have to go back to the kitchen and have the cooks make me some lo mein."  
Mulan volunteered. "I'll do it for you."  
"No, no, no!" Tiao said, getting up from his spot and walking towards the exit. "You'll just mess up my orders again." He then disappeared into the hallway.  
"I think he's disgusted of me," Mulan said sulkily. "He dismissed me as his consort this morning."  
"So you're going back home?" Shang asked.  
"Yes. Some of the servants are already packing my things, and I'll be going as soon as they are finished," Mulan answered.  
Following that, there was a moment of silence. Mulan was expecting for Shang to make conversation, but Shang was having a difficult time to think of a way to approach her.  
"Um, well, Shang, since we're both here right now," Mulan said, staring straight at the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said to you that day. It was very inappropriate, and I didn't mean it."  
Shang, a bit hurt by the comment, did not know how to respond. He moved closer to her, and just as he opened his mouth to confess his love for her, the servant came in to notify Mulan that everything was packed and ready to go.  
"Well, I have a long journey ahead of me," Mulan said. "It was nice to see you again, General." She quickly walked away, leaving Shang to watch her as he had done the first time she left the palace.  
Tiao reentered the garden. "You really are hopeless," he said.  
Shang did not make any immediate response to Tiao, but instead looked thoughtfully at his shoes. After a while, he glanced up at Tiao. "I don't know how to approach her."  
"I find it quite easy to approach her," Tiao said. "She says exactly what she wants, unlike all the others." He sighed, and added, "I'll miss her."  
Tiao's added comment brought back to Shang's mind the day he found Mulan among the cherry blossom trees. He bitterly looked back at that, and he once again felt rage at Tiao. "I'm sure you will," Shang caustically remarked.  
Tiao sensed his friend's anger, and intuitively knew the root of it, having known Shang his whole life. "Your little virgin is in tact. I did invite her to sleep on the bed, and she stayed on one end, completely frightened that I would even touch her. Nothing happened. I must say, I will pity you both if you two do end up marrying. She would probably stay huddled at the edge of the bed, and you would not know how to approach her!" He laughed as he pictured the situation in his head, but he quickly stopped once he saw Shang was not amused. He quickly took on an authoritative tone and addressed Shang. "General, I'm going to send you on a mission."  
Shang looked at his friend, bewildered at the sudden change of tone. "What mission is this?"  
"You must pack your things immediately, for you have a long travel ahead of you," Tiao said. "You're going south."  
Shang caught on to his friend's hint. "No, I can't do it. I'm not going back there. Didn't you hear what she said to me? She wouldn't accept me if I begged her."  
Tiao looked at him condescendingly. "General, I think you misheard me. I am ordering you to take this mission. If you choose not to, I will charge you with insubordination."  
Shang went back home to pack his things. He packed, ate a quick meal that Bo had prepared, and quickly departed for Mulan's village.


	13. Reunion

Mulan hoped to arrive at night, so she could avoid having to face people like the Matchmaker or Ma Liu. She knew that her dismissal would be all over the village by now. In her mind, she pictured everyone to be lined up along the path, waiting to point and laugh at her. However, she was lucky that she did arrive late. Everyone, excluding the Fa household, was already fast asleep. Mulan was exhausted from the long journey, having taxed her mind with nothing but thoughts of Shang and her inevitable public humiliation.  
Fa Zhou and Fa Li waited for Mulan's return, but Granny Fa had already fallen asleep. They were amazed when they saw their daughter step out of the carriage. She looked entirely different, although she had not been gone for more than a week. Fa Zhou solemnly welcomed her home. Fa Li was ready to have a long detailed discussion of all that went on in the palace, but on seeing her daughter's exhausted countenance, she sent her straight to bed.  
Mulan awoke the next morning with Little Brother continually licking at her face. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Little Brother. Did you miss me?"  
He happily barked, and she commenced playing with him. She took a calligraphy brush that lay near her bed. She held it up in the air while Little Brother looked up at it. She threw the brush across the room, but Little Brother remained beside Mulan. "Okay, you will fetch it, okay? Fetch, Little Brother! C'mon, fetch the stick."  
An amused laughter came from the doorway. Mulan looked up to see Tai Feng-Yi bending over to pick up the brush. "You know, you can't teach that dumb little dog anything." She walked over to Mulan and handed her the brush.  
Mulan smiled back at Feng-Yi. "For your information, Little Brother is the most brilliant puppy in the entire world. You see, he does not listen to me because he has an independent mind, and he chooses not to take orders. It's not that he's dumb… he's clever. He knew you would retrieve the brush for him." Mulan offered the brush to Little Brother, and he began to gnaw at it while his master and her friend continued talking.  
"Whatever, Mulan," Feng-Yi replied. She grabbed the brush away from Little Brother and threw it across the room. This time Little Brother ran to it and brought it back to Feng-Yi.  
"You see!" Mulan exclaimed. She clapped for the dog to come onto her lap. "He didn't wait for orders from you." She then began nuzzling Little Brother. "You are such a smart doggy! Yes you are, yes you are!"  
"So, do I need to ask, or are you just going to tell me?" Feng-yi asked.  
Mulan took in a deep breath and sighed. "It was terrible. I'm glad to be back home."  
"Now, I know you don't mean that," Feng-Yi replied.  
"Well, I'll tell you the main parts of it, and then you can ask questions," Mulan said. "I attacked the Emperor… I disassociated myself from most of the consorts… I bedded with the Emperor… the palace was under attack by a vengeful Hun and that Hun tried to strangle me… one of the consorts died… and I confessed my love to Shang, and he quickly shot me down."  
"Wait, wait… I'm still stuck on the fact that you bedded with the Emperor," Feng-Yi said. "Repeat the other stuff."  
Mulan went further into detail, explaining every single event that had happened.  
"Wow," Feng-Yi commented. "I'm glad you're safe." She hugged her friend. "This place is dull, excepting the plans for my wedding. It's next week, you know."  
Mulan feigned delight on hearing of Feng-Yi's wedding plans. "Oh, that's great."  
"Yeah, I guess it's better off that you're here, so you can devote your full attention to my wedding," Feng-Yi stated. "I was hoping that you'd come back."  
"Well, your wish came true," Mulan said dejectedly.  
"I'm just trying to make you feel better," Feng-Yi said.  
"I'm sorry, I know. Thank you for the effort," Mulan replied.  
"You don't need that egotistical Emperor Tiao or that arrogant General Shang anyway," Feng-Yi said. "Remember, there's always that fisherman we were talking about."  
Mulan laughed at her friend's comment. Feng-Yi got up and looked out of Mulan's window. "You know, I'm supposed to go shopping today for some food. Wanna come along?"  
"And face everyone?" Mulan said. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Maybe next week."  
"You can't stay secluded in here forever," Feng-Yi said. "But, your choice, I guess. I'll see you later then."

Mulan got up to hug her friend, but she did not see her out of the house. Feng-Yi went to the market square, but she found nothing of interest. She was about ready to leave when she spotted a familiar looking white horse next to one of the local shops. A few seconds later, General Li emerged from the shop. Feng-Yi did not hesitate in approaching him and introducing herself.  
"Are you the General Li Shang?" Feng-Yi asked.  
"Yes, I am," he replied.  
She could hardly contain the excitement of identifying him, nor could she wait to bring him to Mulan. "I am Tai Feng-Yi. I am betrothed to Yi Wei Han. He told me that you trained him at Wu Zhong."  
"Yes, I remember him," Shang responded. In truth, he remembered the name, but he could not recall a face. Shang tried to excuse himself from Feng-Yi's presence, but she was persistent in not letting him go.  
"What brings you here, General?" Feng-Yi asked, anticipating he would mention Mulan's name.  
"Some unfinished business," Shang answered. Remembering Tiao's words, he added, "an order of the Emperor's which must be fulfilled as soon as possible." Shang's words had the effect he hoped for on Feng-Yi. Her countenance immediately fell. He started moving towards the horse, when she approached him again.  
"How long will you be staying? Maybe you could attend our wedding ceremony, if you will still be here. I'm sure Wei Han would be overjoyed to see his former Captain attend our wedding."  
"I am not sure yet as to how long I will stay, but, circumstances permitting, I would be more than happy to attend your wedding," Shang replied.  
"Are you too busy to visit him right now, General? I'm sure he'd be most delighted to see you again," Feng-Yi said. She saw Shang was hesitant towards answering, and not ready to give up, she quickly added, "You could visit Fa Mulan too. She lives right across from Wei Han. She trained at Wu Zhong too, did she not?"  
Shang looked at Feng-Yi in shock of hearing Mulan's name. "You know, maybe I could make time to visit Wei Han. I would enjoy seeing him again."  
"I thought so," Feng-Yi said, observant of his equivocal meaning. She was ready to lead him to Wei Han's house when Ma Liu came up to them.  
"Feng-Yi, my dearest friend!" Ma Liu exclaimed. "You know, I was just thinking, what would be the perfect wedding present for you, and now that I have run into you, I can ask you myself!"  
Feng-Yi, eager to get Shang away from Liu, replied, "It doesn't matter. I'll be happy with most anything. Anyway, we've got to go now—"  
"Really?" Liu interrupted. "which way?"  
"Uhh… we're heading for Wei Han's house," Feng-Yi replied. She started leading Shang away, but Ma Liu kept following them.  
"Oh! I was just going to visit Fa Mulan! I'll travel with you," Liu said. She took her place on the other side of Shang and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Ma Liu."  
"Li Shang. It is nice to meet you," he curtly replied.  
Ma Liu continued talking as they walked. "You know, Mulan came back from the Imperial City late last night after being so disgracefully dismissed from her position as a consort. I don't know that she had any business being a consort to begin with. As we all know, she is hardly what we would call a 'proper lady'. But, I must do my duty as a good friend and console her at this time."  
Shang looked straight ahead, as if he had not been listening to Ma Liu. He did reply, however: "It is very kind of you that you should condescend and offer aid to Fa Mulan. I'm sure she would benefit greatly from the guidance and wisdom of your experiences."  
"Most indeed!" Ma Liu said, happy at Li Shang's apparent approval of her character. "It is very toiling for me to help those less fortunate than I, and oftentimes they are very ungracious of my offerings. I am happy to see that someone appreciates my efforts."  
Feng-Yi, enraged at Ma Liu's brazen self-promotion, was unable to say what was on her mind without thinking she would scare off the General, so she remained silent until they reached their destination. "Ah, here we are! Wei Han! Come here, I have a surprise for you!"  
Wei Han dropped whatever work he was doing on their farmland and ran to greet Feng-Yi and her companions.  
"Captain Li! It's great to see you again!" Wei Han exclaimed.  
"He said he might be able to stay for the wedding," Feng-Yi said.  
"That'd be great! It would be an honor to have you at our wedding," Wei Han said.  
"I am honored to be invited," Li Shang replied.

The four of them got into a discussion of the upcoming wedding, although Shang would every few seconds glance at the house opposite Wei Han's, as if expecting to see some walk out at any moment. His anticipation was noticed by Feng-Yi, and she said, "You know, I ought to drop by and visit Mulan. I haven't seen her since before she left, and I can't wait to hear what she has to say about the fashions of the Imperial City." She intentionally lied so that she could reunite Shang and Mulan, and her statement had worked into interesting everyone else into visiting Mulan. They walked over to Mulan's house and knocked on the door. Fa Li appeared at the front.  
"Mrs. Fa, we were wondering if Mulan would be able to come out and tell us of her adventures in the Imperial City," Feng-Yi asked.  
Fa Li was about to send them off when she saw that Li Shang was standing there. "Feng-Yi, I need to speak with you about… wedding decorations," Fa Li said. "Come inside, quickly."  
Feng-Yi walked inside while Fa Li shut the door in order to keep the other three from listening. "Why is he here?!" Fa Li asked excitedly.  
"He said he has some 'unfinished business' that the emperor has sent him out here for," Feng-Yi said.  
"What could that mean?" Fa Li exclaimed.  
Mulan, hearing some commotion in the living room, exited her own room to find Feng-Yi and her mother standing and whispering to each other. "Mulan!" Her mother exclaimed. "What are you wearing?! Dress appropriately, we have guests."  
"Mama, I don't want to see anyone right now," Mulan said. "I'm still tired from the trip."  
"Mulan, do as your mother says," Feng-Yi said. "Go dress up now."  
Meanwhile, Ma Liu was outside, waiting impatiently while Shang and Wei Han were talking about the weather of the Southern region compared to that of the Northern region. "I'm sure they won't mind that I should come inside," Ma Liu said, and before she would hear any objections from either Shang or Wei Han, she opened the door.  
"Mulan!" Ma Liu gasped. "You look so miserable."  
"What?!" Mulan exclaimed. She looked and saw Shang and Wei Han standing at the doorway. She looked back at Ma Liu, who had her arms stretched out to hug Mulan. "Go away." She took one last look at Shang before she walked back to her room.  
"I'm sorry," Fa Li said. " She does not want to be disturbed."  
"I cannot believe she turned me down!" Ma Liu interjected.  
Irritated, Feng-Yi said, "You have been ridiculing her from the start. I am happy that she rejected you."  
"With words like that," Ma Liu said, " I may have to reconsider attending your wedding."  
"Oh yeah?" Feng-Yi said. "Well, I am withdrawing my invitation to you. I never wanted a spoiled brat like you to attend in the first place."  
Wei Han, Fa Li, and Shang all looked at Feng-Yi with astonishment.  
"Well, then," Ma Liu said indignantly. "Don't be expecting any presents from me!" She walked out slowly at first, hoping that someone (preferably Shang) would accompany her back, but when she saw that she would be alone, she walked at a brisker pace.  
Feng-Yi looked to Shang. "I'm so sorry for my behavior, General, but some things just had to be said to her."  
"I understand completely," Li Shang said. He then turned to Fa Li, " May I talk with Mulan for a moment? I have some news that the Emperor wanted me to relay to her."  
"Well, seeing that it comes from the Emperor, I suppose I cannot refuse," Fa Li said, animated. "I will tell her."  
Fa Li entered the room to find Mulan lying in bed with her head buried in her pillow. "Li Shang has some news from the Emperor."  
"What is it?" Mulan asked. "Is he taking back the dismissal now?"  
"I don't know, you'll have to find out for yourself," Fa Li said. "He would not tell me anything."  
"Well, I don't want to see him," Mulan said resolutely.  
"I don't think that you have a choice," Fa Li answered. "I will tell him to meet you in the gardens. Now, dress up!"

She left the room before Mulan could complain of the circumstances. She dressed herself in a plain robe before she left her room to go to the garden. She noticed that no one was to be seen now—not her parents or grandmother, or even Feng-Yi. She found Shang standing on the bridge.  
"What did you want?" Mulan asked brusquely.  
"The Emperor is inviting you to attend his wedding next month," Shang answered.  
"Well, I guess I must attend then," Mulan answered. "Is that all?"  
Shang took a deep breath and summed up all his courage before speaking again. "Mulan, I feel as if our conversation back at the palace was cut short."  
"I think everything that needed to be said had been said," Mulan said.  
"No, not quite," Shang retorted. He spoke more slowly, trying to think of what to say. "You see… I was wondering… no, I was going to ask you…"  
Mulan's countenance softened once she saw he was flushed and nervous. "Shang, what is it?"  
He moved close to Mulan. Some would call it inappropriately close, but he did not care, and she did not seem to mind. In a soft voice, he told her, "Mulan… I only acted in your best interests the entire time. I did not mean to hurt you as I had. You must understand, you were a consort of the emperor's at the time, and I… well, I couldn't just… you were…"  
"Shang," Mulan softly replied. "what are you trying to say?"  
He took Mulan's hands in his own and looked her in the eyes. "I have always loved you, Mulan. I think you're the most beautiful and intelligent and… and I respect you… and… "

Mulan could not help but blush at Shang's confession of love to her. She blushed even more as he bent his head to kiss her. The rush of feeling throughout her body was overwhelming—she felt as if she were floating.  
Shang stepped back a bit after the kiss. He had felt the same, but he still was not finished. In his same somber tone, he asked her, "You do understand that I never intended on hurting you?"  
"I understand," Mulan answered dreamily.  
Shang smiled at her response but resumed his sobriety. "Mulan, will you be… would you… no… will you…"  
"Yes," Mulan responded, as if she could already sense the question he was going to ask. "I will."  
Shang put his arms around her and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He held her close, even after the kiss ended. She looked up to him and asked, "you were asking me to marry you, right?"  
Shang laughed. "Yes."  
"Just making sure," Mulan responded.

From the kitchen window, Fa Li, Granny Fa, Tai Feng-Yi and Yi Wei Han had been watching. Fa Zhou had immediately turned away from the window once he saw Shang move close to his daughter. "It is inappropriate for us to be watching this," Fa Zhou said.  
"Look there!" Granny Fa said. "He's kissing her! I bet he asked her to marry him!"  
"We should not be spying on them," Fa Zhou said, his eyes still averted from the window.  
"Wei Han, maybe we should make it a double wedding!" Feng Yi exclaimed.  
Fa Li was glowing with motherly pride. "I hope she bears him many sons, and me many grandchildren!"

***Thanks to those of you who read it all the way through, and much thanks to those of you who reviewed. I greatly appreciate all your support.***


End file.
